Without Restrictions
by Twilight Fang
Summary: YAOI/SLASH A psychotic vampire is obsessed with Abel and will stop at nothing in order to get him, even if it means going through Tres. As the chaos escalates, other members of AX unwittingly become involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This fanfic contains explicit MxM slash – Tres x Abel – violence, unsavory language, and other content which may offend sensitive readers. Please avoid this fanfic if slash/yaoi isn't to your liking. The first few parts of this fanfic were posted back in 2004 (yes, a LONG time ago) and parts 1-9 are already finished, with part 10 halfway done. If you have a moment, I'd really appreciate feedback! Thanks and enjoy!

**PART 1**

Fire rained from overhead as an unholy battle continued on as strong as ever. The stench of gunpowder lingered even after the smoke had dissipated. And through the gray smoky abyss, two red eyes glowed - one targeting, the other searching.

Again. Another chain of gunfire, methodically swinging from right to left as Tres used up the ammo in both guns before reloading.

From side to side, bodies dropped. Charred, smoking corpses that soon dematerialized into heaps of ashes.

Stealthily, another vampire intent on ripping Tres' head from his body, launched at the mechanized fighting machine from above. Without pausing, Tres aimed his bullet-fireworks display up into the rafters of the abandoned church. He then proceeded to slam round after round of cold, silver metal into the wailing body of the now dismembered vampire.

"Twenty-two-point-five seconds too slow," Tres quipped, completely humorless. He then turned to survey the confessional area and beyond. Violent noises were escaping from the open space behind the confessional booths but that area was out of Tres' line of sight. "Nightroad Shinpu. Report."

Although Tres usually gave his partner a fair amount of time to respond, this time he wasn't so lenient. They'd been asked to search and examine this supposedly deserted church in the hopes of finding links to Rosen Kreuz. Rumors spoke of an underground base below the church and even the odd sighting of a tall, pale man with ruby-red lips. Stained with what might have been blood at the time.

However, upon entering the church, they'd been ambushed.

Tres himself was incapable of feeling any emotions. They were unnecessary and tagged as a human failing. And Tres was far from being human. Still... his defensive procedures and response time had doubled in speed when he'd caught sight of the most extravagantly dressed vampire. Gold bangles and accessories dripping from his wrists, ears, and adorning his thick neck. He wore a purple cloak of what appeared to be velvet. His eyes and hair as black as lifeless coal. And that vampire had sought out Abel Nightroad with lethal force and precision. Driving Tres' partner away from the main battle with fangs and claws bared.

Of course Tres had defeated the pompous vampire's legion of followers with little effort. They were not what concerned him. Nor did the sounds of Abel transforming into a demonic vampire disturb him. He'd seen it and heard it all before. Rather, the rage of a more fortified series of attacks made Tres slightly uneasy - if that was at all possible. Because he knew that those noises were not being produced by Abel. Despite Tres' heightened senses, he could not hear any form of retaliation on Abel's behalf.

No matter what kind of understanding or mutual respect Tres shared with Abel, this time he would not be giving his partner the customary waiting period for the mess to be cleaned up.

Tres moved towards the back of the church in a quickening blur.

**... to be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Just a reminder about the slash/yaoi, violence, and so forth that you will encounter as you continue with this fanfic. Thanks for reading!

**PART 2**

When they'd first entered the rickety church filled with decaying wood and all types of vermin, Abel had disdainfully objected to going any further. He'd spent the morning scrounging for what little change he had left in his worn coin purse. Upon finding less than enough to pay for the cheapest breakfast set at a diner he'd persuaded Tres to stop by, Abel had been forced to munch on unbuttered toast. Oh, he had tried his best to coax Tres into lending him some money. After all, what was Tres going to do with money? But alas, it had been to no avail.

"I promise I'll return the loan with interest," Abel had pleaded, his eye on a sugar covered pastry behind the diner's display case.

"Your frivolous spending habits are to blame," Tres had responded. If he had been human, it might have seemed like he was scolding Abel. Because he was not, the idea quickly lost its place in Abel's vivid imagination.

So, with a half-empty stomach and his spirits at an all-time sugar low, Abel had reluctantly followed Tres down the aisle of pews toward the altar. A large cross waited at the very front of the altar, covered in years of accumulated spider webs and debris. Unfortunately, the afternoon breeze coming through the smashed stained glass windows was not strong enough to blow away the intricate tapestries nor their inhabitants.

Halfway to the altar, Abel had paused, allowing Tres to continue up ahead. He hadn't seen the purple shadows lurking above so by the time he felt their presence, it was too late. They dropped down like dislodged cockroaches, swarming the two AX operatives separately. Blades slid free from the pale flesh of their exposed arms, which they used to slash and stab with.

At first, there hadn't been a problem. Abel had taken on two of the purple-cloaked vampires and Tres probably hadn't minded the larger mass of six at his end. Both operatives used their guns as a means to combat the wrist blades that tore at them.

Suddenly, the situation had changed.

The two vampires attacking Abel had fallen back to gang up on Tres while an additional vampire had materialized in front of Abel.

Abel had assumed that Tres was the target and had attempted to push past this new vampire to assist his partner. He'd leveled his gun at the vampire's heart and ... never had the chance to pull the trigger. With startling speed and power, the ebony-haired vampire had sliced Abel's right wrist open, causing the weapon to fall to the floor. And then his hands were wrapped around Abel's throat, thumbs pressing into his windpipe, choking him. How?

How had he managed to gain such an advantage so quickly?

And then the vampire had spoken, his voice harsh and powerful. "Surrender yourself to me."

Abel had been confused by that command. He'd struggled and fought, gasping for breath as he was forced into the back of the church, where the confessionals lay rusted and sealed like crypts. He'd managed to break free in order to transform into his Kresnik vampire self but still found that he was at a disadvantage.

And now.. now he was up against a table overflowing with dusty bible copies. Abel watched warily as the vampire regarded him with a cool, detached gaze. Those flat black eyes caught Abel's fresh blood colored ones and mesmerized him with whispers of doom. Abel kept his expression stern and revealed nothing about the condition of his body. He wanted to rest his hand on the table, to lean there for a while, but he didn't. He faced the vampire with his left side, keeping his gouged right arm out of view. Tears and blood stains ruined Abel's mainly black uniform. At one point, his enemy had even ripped the red cross emblem from the right arm of his long jacket.

The vampire reached out, his arm appearing elongated as he took hold of Abel's injured wrist. Squeezing mercilessly hard, he lifted the half-vampire bodily off of the ground and hurled him into the nearest confessional.

Abel crashed into rotten wood, his clothes snagging here and there to create more holes in his disgraceful Vatican outfit. As he struggled back to his feet, he discovered that he was panting from the exertion and his entire body ached. His eyes were beginning to fade back to their usual crystal blue color, a sign that his strength was waning. Even his long silver hair hung limply down his back in tendrils despite the fact that it usually tended to curl upwards in his transformed state.

He was losing - badly.

He didn't have enough time to think. To react. Why?

For the second time, Abel conjured up his bloody scythe. It curved menacingly in an entangled puzzle of stray bones. Sharp and deadly.

"You don't belong with them."

Abel forced himself to reply, masking the uncertainty in his own voice. "What do you mean?"

"Terran filth," he spat, advancing on Abel who visibly stiffened. "You align yourself with our most lethal foes. You parade around in their carnival-wear!" He attacked again, catching Abel's scythe with one hand and using the other to snatch the chain around Abel's neck. Wrenching it from his throat in one violent movement. The heavy cross snapped off and clattered across the floor.

Abel became angry, pulling the scythe from his enemy's grip and swinging it in a deadly arc, aiming for the vampire's neck. "We are nothing alike," he said in a raised voice. The scythe was blocked by a blade-shielded arm and deflected.

"Our kind is stronger, more intelligent, more... beautiful. We are the master race." He blocked the next attack by Abel's scythe with his stony gray wings. "Even now, you cannot resist my power. My control over you." He closed in fast, grabbing Abel by his long silver hair and throwing him down onto the table, scattering bibles everywhere. Abel cried out in pain, splinters and rusted nails carving up his exposed flesh from beneath his tattered uniform. "Have you ever considered your place in the evolution of our races? A half-breed, working in the light while utilizing the gifts of the dark." He leapt onto the table and pinned Abel to it, preventing him from escaping. "How do you live with yourself?"

"I will not allow evil to remain unpunished in this world," Abel hissed, raising himself off the table only to be slammed back down onto it. The vampire's black eyes held a glint of amusement in them, daring Abel to continue to oppose him.

"Show me your true beauty. Let me have the evil that I know is within you."

Tres! The name lingered on the tip of Abel's tongue but he didn't call out. He couldn't. What would Tres think of him? Defeated by one delusional vampire when Tres had easily handled eight with minimal grief.

Abel concentrated hard, his ebony wings beginning to grow and extend from his shoulder blades, adding additional strength to his resolve to escape. He pushed upwards, arms and wings working in unison to throw the vampire off. But the other refused to release him, instead reaching down to touch and stroke the soft feathers of Abel's wings. An act which taunted Abel further. Although the vampire's touch was so far harmless, Abel felt that it was an obscene violation.

"This is the beauty that I spoke of. But," he sighed, "to be used for this kind of rebellious act is unforgivable." He seized the quivering wings with his sharp nails, holding Abel down with his heavier weight. Using as much force as he pleased, the vampire broke the more fragile bones in Abel's wings, drawing forth a scream so deafening it made him smile. His fingers becoming engulfed in sticky blood, pieces of bone and lovely soft feathers.

"TRES-kun!" Abel screamed, trying in vain to kick the vampire off or claw out those hateful black eyes. This was not what he had expected to happen. For whatever reason, he was incapable of defending himself from this crazed beast. Dignity or not, he wanted Tres' help. Needed it.

"So now you scream. And it's him you call for." The vampire growled, now worked up into a rage. His hands moved to a different location, grinding more bones together, cracking them, snapping them. All the while holding his power over Abel, keeping any counter-attacks at a discreet distance. "Perhaps you are most beautiful in this state, Abel." He used Abel's first name casually, as if they were old friends. "The fear in your eyes makes me want to taste you. And so I will." He batted away Abel's flailing fists with one hand, leaving the other to rip the feathers from raw, bleeding wings. He pressed the palm of his hand underneath Abel's chin, admiring Abel's pale throat and the pulse that throbbed there. Unceremoniously, he dug in. Puncturing Abel's tender flesh with his salivating fangs, tasting the first drops of blood with his tongue before settling in to drink deep.

**... to be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I think that you probably already read the first 2 warnings if you got this far but just in case… don't go any further if Tres getting unprofessionally friendly with Abel makes you uncomfortable. Feedback is much appreciated!

**PART 3  
**

The very second that Abel felt the razor-sharp fang-tips brush against his skin, he tensed. His entire body jerked when the fangs sunk into his throat, and then a steady stream of blood spilled from those two puncture wounds. Although Abel continued to struggle, the feeling of his own blood draining away made him nauseous. Weak.

Greedily, the vampire sucked hard at Abel's throat, removing his crimson stained hands from destroyed ebony wings to seize Abel by his wrists. Putting an end to the embarrassing way that his prey struggled. His tongue snaked out to lick at stray droplets of blood, lapping it up like a thirsty animal.

_Tres..._

**

Tres had been on the verge of rounding the corner with both guns drawn and loaded when he heard Abel scream. It was not a pleasant sound to hear, even for a man that claimed to be nothing more than a machine. The second scream took the form of Tres' name, causing him to launch himself into the unknown area and begin firing, heedless of his own safety.

Out of the corner of his enhanced vision, he saw a blur of purple leap away from his gunfire, neatly avoiding death. But the mess that the vampire abandoned looked like it was already dead. Abel lay on the table on his back, clad in only pieces of fabric that hadn't been shredded from his body. His shoulder armor was missing, as were all the adornments that usually decorated his uniform. Anything in the shape or image of a cross had been viciously removed. Abel's eyes were half-lidded, his long eyelashes unable to hide the vacant expression that he wore. The magnificent wings that Tres had been intrigued by were hanging over the table edges, limp and matted with blood. Feathers littered the surrounding area like a wasteland. Even Abel's usually flawless pale skin was now so sickly that it looked transparent.

What manner of beast could be so callous as to ruin such a beautiful creature? To intentionally invoke that kind of suffering. Tres no longer recognized Abel for the pain that had erased his smile, nor the fear that had shattered something precious in his eyes. Although Tres was only a machine, he still had the ability to distinguish between every mood, every quirk that made Abel unique. Now - these new sounds that he was unaccustomed to hearing... the glistening moisture that overwhelmed Abel's eyes... the way his lips tightened in a futile attempt to mask the sounds...

Tres had no known likes or dislikes. He had not been programmed to associate preferences with any of his duties. But _this_... this sin - Tres hated it.

From high up in the rafters, the vampire laughed. "So, the toy soldier has finally come to the rescue. A bit too late, don't you think? A bit too... slow." He darted away from several bullets that Tres blasted the ceiling with.

"Switching to Overkill Mode. Commencing removal of safety procedures." Tres blew apart half of the ceiling, destroyed the windows, shot holes through bibles and even allowed bullets to escape into areas outside that might contain life forms. Now, his primary directive was to destroy this enemy regardless of any damage or casualties that might result from their conflict.

Amazingly, the vampire attempted to return to Abel, mocking Tres' inferior speed.

Tres put himself between them, guarding his partner's immobile form like a rabid dog. "I will kill you," Tres said simply. "For what you have done, I won't allow you to live." He let loose another barrage of fire, narrowing his eyes when his enemy narrowly avoided each bullet.

Pausing for a second, the vampire licked his lips, daring to smile at Tres and incite the machine further. "He was delicious. So very sweet." He dodged another bullet and bared his fangs at Tres. "Are you jealous it wasn't you?" Upon witnessing a moment's lapse from Tres, the vampire could have sworn that the worthless machine had been worked into a rage. "We could always settle this outside - like men. But what about dear Abel?"

Now that Tres was up against the table, he could hear Abel's labored breathing more clearly. His moans. He could sense the terror in Abel's distant gaze. The pain. Tres fired again, biting the inside of his mouth when he missed. How the hell could he keep missing? He owed it to Abel to nail that bastard vampire right between the eyes.

Appearing to be bored, the vampire began to depart, shirking off Tres' next attack. "I'll return for you Abel. I have yet to make you mine."

What was that supposed to mean? "I will find you no matter where you go. I will hunt you down and execute you!" Tres returned the threat, unable to pursue this new foe in full force while Abel was injured so severely. But as the vampire departed through one of the shattered window frames, Tres fired both guns simultaneously and rapidly, until he had spent all of his ammo. "Target hit," he acknowledged before a sharp howl of pain followed.

But the vampire did not return.

When no life forms could be detected a few minutes later, Tres relaxed his guard to survey the damage - and almost slipped on the pool of blood beside the table. "Nightroad Shinpu. Damage report," he inquired automatically.

Abel remained motionless but tears blurred his vision and slid down his reddened cheeks, displaying a myriad of emotions that Tres could not understand.

"Abel." The name slipped out before Tres could restrain himself. He never referred to his comrades by first name. It was unprofessional and dangerous in the line of duty. When Abel still didn't respond, Tres brushed a gloved finger over his partner's cheek, catching a tear to bring it closer for inspection. "This type of situation is unfamiliar to me." Still nothing. Tres removed his gloves and rested his hand on Abel's forehead, thinking that it might be soothing, while he set to work cleaning up the mess.

First the wings. They were what bothered Tres the most. It would probably be best if Abel could complete the transformation entirely back to his human form and lose the wings. But he was too weak to do so. That left Tres with the unsavory job of setting bones back into place and cleaning up the blood with his white scarf. He tried to be very gentle but Abel still trembled and flinched, instinctively flapping his wings at Tres in defense.

"Allow me to treat your injuries."

"Tres..." Abel half-moaned, turning his head slightly to gaze up at his comrade.

"Yes. I am here." Tres began to wrap the wings by tearing off strips of fabric from his own uniform. But to do this, he had to use both hands and reluctantly withdrew his hand from Abel's forehead. "It would be best if you attempted to talk to me. I need you to remain conscious."

"It hurts..." Abel complained in a quivering voice.

"How can I lessen the pain for you?"

"You can't."

Tres rephrased the question. "How would a human man be able to ease your suffering? Am I insufficient?"

"N--no... but there's nothing..."

"... I can do." Tres finished for Abel. "You are incorrect." He continued to bandage up the wings, brushing the loose feathers away to check for more injuries. The feathers were soft, almost silky, and the sensation of touching them was unusual for Tres. He'd once picked a lifeless owl off of the ground to avoid any negative reactions from Abel in the event that he came across it. That bird had also been furry but not as soft, not as warm. Tres hesitated, noticing that his hands were lingering over the arch of the left wing that hadn't been damaged. Here, it was particularly fluffy. Tres immediately performed a self-diagnosis to determine the source of his lapse but could find no malfunctions.

"I didn't mean... to insult you."

"I am incapable of feeling insulted."

After finishing with the wings, Tres tore off a strip of his coat and soaked it with the flask of water Abel had been carrying. He used it to wipe away the residual blood from Abel's pale throat before bandaging it up with a fresh strip of fabric.

"Are you able to move?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course." Tres slipped an arm underneath Abel's waist and supported his head with the other hand. He then lifted. And Abel cried out. "This course of action is unwise." Tres eased Abel back down again.

"Help me up!" Abel insisted, pleading with Tres.

"Negative."

"If he returns..."

"I will protect you."

Abel's cheeks quickly flushed pink and he didn't respond.

"Your body temperature has risen and your heart rate has increased. Why?" Tres placed the palm of his hand over Abel's heart, registering an irregular pattern before it settled into a fast pace. "Have I missed additional wounds?"

Abel gasped, unprepared for the sudden skin contact, wondering why Tres had placed his hand inside his torn coat and not on the outside. "No. Thank you, Tres. If you hadn't--."

"Had I responded more efficiently, this outcome could have been avoided." Despite being a machine, it sounded like Tres was blaming himself for what had happened. His brown eyes met Abel's blue ones, fixating him with a look that was both void of emotion and threatening to overflow with it. "Why do you continue to cry? What am I failing to do?" Tres stroked his thumb over Abel's cheek, drying the tears there, tracing their path down his partner's beautiful face. Even emotionless, Tres could not deny that Abel was beautiful by any definition. His thumb slid over Abel's lips, almost as if caressing them. Again, Abel's heartbeat lost its rhythm and thumped harder against his chest.

This was wrong. To continue to receive what Abel misperceived as affection and compassion from Tres was immoral. Tres was only a machine. He couldn't possibly anticipate the emotions he was arousing in Abel. Or the miserable reality that those emotions would forever be unreciprocated.

"Tres...?"

"Yes, Abel?" Again, Tres mistakenly referred to his partner by first name.

"Please... don't touch me."

Momentarily caught off guard by the strange request, Tres froze in his actions. One hand resting casually on Abel's unprotected chest, the other had somehow managed to work its way into Abel's long hair, becoming tangled in the long silver strands.

Why would Abel make such a request? Wasn't this the same man who liked to hug his friends - who became delighted when he was allowed to pat Tres on the back or touch his arm without being shot at? Had Tres misinterpreted Abel's needs in this situation?

Again, Tres' lack of humanity had disturbed the comfortable relationship he shared with Abel. Tres withdrew his hands.

"Positive," he agreed with a voice as cold as steel. He left Abel's side to search the premises for any source of nourishment that would hold his partner over until he could be safely moved to another location.

**... to be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **More slash/yaoi and what-not in this part. Thanks for reading this far! This fanfic is a few years old now and re-reading it got me back into Trinity Blood. I'm sure that the next manga will have me finishing this fanfic in no time!

**PART 4  
**

Tres moved as far as the doorway, coming to a dead halt to observe Abel from over his shoulder. Logic dictated that he remain with his partner, regardless of what Abel had requested. The chances of finding any sustenance elsewhere in the church were miniscule. Even if the previous occupants had forgotten to clear out the kitchen cupboards, anything that remained would be hazardous for consumption purposes. Inevitably, Tres chose to quietly hover by the doorway, staring at Abel as if in a trance.

From a scuffed area of the floor, Tres had picked up Abel's discarded glasses. Save for the wings, Abel had already transformed back into his human form. Meaning - his sight lacked any clarity without those glasses. And he would not notice Tres' presence... for a while.

What was he thinking? Tres tried to discern Abel's cognitive state by analyzing his expression. Unfortunately, aside from pain and discomfort, Abel's tight lips and frozen eyes revealed nothing. As usual, he hid everything so well. But why had he reacted negatively to the simple act of comforting that Tres had assimilated from months of secretive programming?

Tres hadn't done anything wrong. Or had he? He'd only wanted to appease Abel's suffering.

Wanted?

No.

Tres performed another self-diagnosis. As a machine, he had certain needs - requirements which had to be met, such as maintenance and repair. But wants? There was nothing that a 'machine' could possibly want.

Except...

From across the room, Abel's skin began to chill over with goosebumps. A bitter draft floated into the church through an old, dusty ventilation duct. More irritating nightly winds sailed freely through damaged windows and holes in the ceiling that Tres had created with his rampage.

Other than that, it was deathly quiet.

Abel lay very still, knowing that it was crucial that he heal quickly so that he'd be able to fight alongside Tres if they encountered any threats on the outside.

_If I'd been able to fight in the first place... _Abel mentally berated himself for the shameful display he'd put on. Uselessly knocked about by a vampire of no known origin or history. If the vampire hadn't been recognizable then his sinister accomplishments had yet to be registered with the Vatican. Either that or he was a newcomer to the scene of blood and gore and wished to start his trail of corpses with Abel.

Abel's reaction time had been sluggish, his counterattacks ineffective. He'd practically lied there and allowed - - . To banish his train of thought, Abel squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Thinking in this manner was a waste of time - not beneficial. He needed to collect any worries and insecurities that he harbored and bury them before Tres returned.

Tres - another unnecessary complication.

Why had he voiced his discomfort at Tres' actions? Surely his partner hadn't meant anything by them. Nothing intentional. To be perfectly honest, Abel had felt more at ease with Tres so close, desperate for the physical contact. It was so rare that anybody voluntarily touched him. Upon seeing Abel's alternative form, who would want to touch him? Even in this traumatized state, no human would come to his aid. Not while his black wings extended freely from his shoulder blades. Without a doubt, they would run if they caught a glimpse of Abel's fangs or veiled blood-red eyes. Any vampire would just choose to feed off of him. But Tres...

A bolt of pain in Abel's right wing surged into his shoulder blade and down the length of his back, making him cringe. The puncture wounds on his neck throbbed dully but didn't persist. And in the midst of the pain, Abel saw a pair of black, hateful eyes staring at him. Admiring him. Seeking him out.

Abel's eyes opened wide, searching the space around him and finding it a blur. His glasses. Where were his glasses? In his human form, he required them for proper vision. He took a deep breath, on the verge of calling for...

He stopped.

If Abel called for Tres a second time he would only create more confusion. He couldn't burden Tres with his conflictive emotions. In any case, Tres would not understand. Given that his companion was only a machine, Tres could hardly be faulted for falling short in some areas. Perhaps Tres was neither able to feel nor comprehend love or compassion. In any case, Abel's heart occasionally sympathized with Tres, wishing that one day he'd be able to live life fully with all of his being.

Regardless of Tres' omitted emotions, Abel gradually calmed himself knowing that he was safe. Tres had made a promise to him. Not so formally. But when Tres had said "I will protect you," Abel had believed that was as close to a promise as Tres could ever make.

"What do you need?"

Abel nearly jerked upright, his breath catching in his throat. He hadn't heard Tres, hadn't sensed his presence. "Why...?" He began, about to ask why Tres had lingered nearby without saying anything.

Tres misinterpreted the question. "Because your expression is searching. I assume that by using this expression, you expect to find something."

"Actually... would you happen to know the whereabouts of my glasses?"

"I have them."

The next moment, Abel's sight became clear and focused as his round-rimmed glasses found there way onto the bridge of his nose. He looked up into Tres' neutral face, trying to read him, to figure him out. Hadn't he left the room? "Tres, I'm sorry if I offended you."

Tres cocked his head at Abel, his eyes remaining dispassionate. "For me, the act of offending does not exist."

"But--."

"I don't require explanations. You asked not to be touched. I won't touch you."

Abel flinched at Tres' tone, dropping his gaze to his partner's holstered guns. He had to remind himself that Tres was not capable of being offended or purposely offending others. It was all in Abel's head. The tones, the gestures, the words.

"Now what is wrong? Are you still in pain?"

Abel nodded but didn't speak. He didn't trust himself to. Instead, he shut his eyes against Tres' image... and saw black eyes. Laughing at him. Tormenting him with images of events that lay in wait for him. Beckoned him deeper into a searing pit of tar. A second encounter. A future of oppression. Slavery.

"Nightroad Shinpu?"

Sharp fingernails bit into Abel's arms, restraining him. A sickeningly hot body moved on him from above, pressing against him - naked. Blood was everywhere. Humans were piled on the floor, butchered beyond recognition. A chanting voice murmured by his ear, breathing into it. Icy cold fangs brushed against his ear while an equally cold hand slid down his body. Another pair of hands gripped his wings, stretching them out to their full wingspan, just as a heavy axe fell down on him.

Abel screamed, straining against the body that ensnared his own, fighting the eyes that held him at their mercy.

"Nightroad! Abel!" Tres examined Abel's dilated pupils, knowing that something was not right with his partner's grip on reality. If this hysteria continued... But Tres would not allow it to. He adjusted his strength to a very mild setting and when Abel showed no signs of coming to awareness, Tres slapped him. It didn't take long for Abel's eyes to return to normal, looking stung by the betrayal. "Your behavior leaves me with no choice but to assess this situation without your input." He pulled Abel up by his arm into a sitting position, ignoring the agonized protests he was met with. "I will disregard your earlier request to be left alone. It is counterproductive."

Suddenly, Abel found himself against Tres' chest, a heavy hand pressing his head into the solid muscles there. An equally stiff arm held him tightly around the waist, supporting his wings when they collapsed back onto the table.

"What are you doing?" Abel asked in a raised voice, feeling rather nervous and off balance. He hadn't been hugged in a very long time, except by children. He adored children. But adults...? He'd certainly never been hugged by another man before.

"Holding you," Tres answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

Tres returned Abel's question with one of his own. "Do you require an explanation?"

Abel blushed a deep red, his embarrassment doubling when he realized that Tres' body was warm. Not frigid like he'd expected. "You're supposed to listen to orders. I thought that you don't have the ability to contradict them."

"Did you give me an order?"

"Well... not so much an order.."

"Then I am under no obligation to obey it. Nightroad Shinpu, I will also remind you that you don't have the clearance to give me any orders. Your current rank is equal to my own. If your judgment becomes questionable, all further decisions will be made by me alone. Is that understood?"

"If you were human..."

"I am not. In addition, I can't make sense of your incomplete sentences. Speech prediction has yet to be installed," Tres informed Abel. His grasp tightened.

Abel found himself relaxing, protected against the unpleasant nighttime chill, comforted by the embrace. Wanting it to continue. Needing Tres to ward off the creepy sensation of being watched from afar by the maniac vampire that had nearly torn him apart.

_Embrace?_ Was this an embrace? Surely Tres was only doing what he had calculated to be the most logical solution to Abel's trauma. Emotions never hindered any of Tres' decisions. That was what made him the perfect killing machine.

"The light outside is fading," Abel said quietly, dreading the darkness that began to eat away at the room they were confined to.

"Have your injuries improved?"

"Slightly."

"Then it is time for us to move from this room."

The ceiling spun out of focus as Tres lifted Abel from the table and into his arms in one quick, fluid movement. In an attempt to remain upright, Abel threw his arms around Tres' neck, clinging on tightly. And in the process, he accidentally bumped their noses together.

"Ouch!" Abel held on with his left arm, using his right hand to rub his nose.

Tres peered into Abel's face that was now a mere two inches from his own. His partner's complexion had yet to regain its healthy glow but some of the color had returned to his cheeks. The magnificent black wings were growing stronger by the minute. Soon, Abel would be able to revert completely to his human form, thus concealing those liabilities.

Tres scanned the perimeter, choosing the safest direction of retreat that would take them out of this dangerous location. It was too big. Too open. Alone, Tres could manage quite well against any foe that might enter his territory. Burdened with the duty of protecting Abel lowered the odds in favor of Tres coming out of another confrontation unscathed.

As he strode out of the room and into the hallway at the back of the church, Tres' attention was drawn again to Abel. Apparently, his normal gait was a bit too rough for Abel to handle. In order to avoid being dropped, Abel had gripped Tres about the neck even harder. Burying his face underneath Tres' chin, his long, silky hair brushing against Tres' skin. It was an innocent yet distracting sensation that Tres shied away from.

They entered a tiny room at the back of the church with only one window. It would have to suffice until daybreak. At least there were only two points of entry that Tres had to guard against. To one corner of the room, a cot blanketed in layers of dust stood. It had to be better than a hard wooden table to lie on, Tres reasoned. Taking the lazy route, Tres yanked off all the sheets instead of dusting them off. Now that the mattress was bare, it was also fairly clean. He carefully lowered Abel onto the mattress, releasing him to straighten up... and immediately fell back down.

Abel gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Tres clumsily fell onto him, having been pulled down by their belts that had locked together in the confusion. To steady himself, Tres placed both hands on either side of Abel's shoulders, about to move away. But his eyes met Abel's and the look in them was anything but painful. What was it? Tres had no previous encounters with this type of situation. He continued to stare at Abel. His wavering blue eyes, the rise and fall of his chest, how his pink lips seemed to part - about to say something.

Perhaps the time for talking was no longer necessary.

When Tres looked at Abel, all he saw was a beautiful creature that relied fully on him for continued survival. Everything was so familiar and then again, it couldn't have been more alien. He'd never witnessed Abel in such a state. Abel was almost... vulnerable.

"Bypassing professional protocol." Tres announced aloud.

"W--what?"

Tres curled his fingers in Abel's hair, pushing back down on him to keep his partner immobilized. With his other hand, he seized Abel by his chin, preventing him from escaping as he pressed their lips together. The instant that they touched, Abel fought against him, desperate to dislodge him. But Tres would not back off. He'd never had the opportunity to kiss anyone before, nor had he ever been curious enough about it to want to try. But he wanted this now. Abel was helpless to fight him off. There would never be another chance. Abel's lips were soft yet firm, denying Tres the full access he longed for. Had he misinterpreted Abel's behavior? It wouldn't stop Tres. He pressed harder with bruising force until Abel had no choice but to open his mouth to draw breath in to his lungs. That was when Tres' tongue pushed into Abel's mouth, invading it stealthily. He could hear Abel mumbling something, thrashing from side to side. And then... nothing. No more resistance.

The hands that had been trying to push Tres off suddenly began to pull him in closer. Abel had closed his eyes and was now returning Tres' kiss with an awkwardness that spoke of inexperience. But it didn't matter. Tres hadn't misjudged Abel. This was what they both desired.

The kiss became more tender, pausing so that Abel could draw in a deep breath before continuing. Initially, Tres acted only on instincts, not questioning what was transpiring between them. He kissed Abel deeper, the sensation of their tongues sliding against one another felt so good. There were so few sensations that Tres could even identify, never mind singling them out as being good or bad.

After a few minutes, Tres' self-diagnostic function automatically rebooted. His eyes flashed red, observing Abel with growing disbelief. Without warning, Tres flung Abel into the headboard of the bed, yanked his gun out and aimed it between Abel's eyes. "There has been a malfunction," he said robotically.

Abel froze, the feeling of Tres mouth on his lingered.

"Possible data corruption."

"What is the matter with you?" Abel asked in a fearful tone. He reached for the gun, recoiling when Tres violently yanked it out of reach and swung his arm. Abel shielded his face with his arms, expecting to be pistol whipped. But it never happened.

"I didn't intend to hurt you." Tres' tone had again lost some of its wooden affliction.

"You... kissed me." Abel's posture remained rigid, guarding against another possible attack or psychotic outburst from Tres.

But strangely, Tres merely nodded. "I did. And you returned it with equal deliberation."

"You can't begin to comprehend what you've done," Abel said angrily, dismissing his habitual polite speech, his eyes blazing with unshed tears. "Are you even aware of what it means to kiss someone?"

"Are you referring to my inept form of expression? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"It doesn't matter!" Abel reached out, took hold of Tres' gun and pulled it away without resistance. "There's a high possibility that we'll be attacked again and during this crisis, you begin to malfunction. After kissing me, you attempt to shoot me. What do you expect me to feel?"

"I have no expectations." Tres cautiously sat beside Abel, allowing his partner to temporarily keep the gun. He undid the clasps on his long black jacket, removing it to wrap around Abel's shoulders, all too aware of the effect bare skin was having on his ability to rationalize. Already, the wings had begun to fade, having healed enough to allow Abel to embrace his human form. "I only wish to stay at your side. And if possible, can I kiss you again?"

Within his heart, Abel couldn't summon the courage to refuse Tres. Whether these newly discovered feelings of Tres' were genuine or false, Abel was beyond caring.

**... to be continued ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry for taking so long to format and post this part. I had a lot going on and didn't have any time to spare on my hobbies for a while. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and emails! They really do encourage me to write more often!

**PART 5  
**

Amidst a pyramid of dark green pine trees, rising upwards on a hilly area behind the church, a rich laughter reverberated from within the enshrouded darkness. Upon hearing such a hideous sound, neighboring birds darted away through the high treetops, leaving many a branch quaking at their departure. Four-legged wildlife disappeared along narrow paths hidden between shrubbery and overgrown dandelions.

The tall, raven-haired vampire hissed at the insult of being abandoned to his sadistic amusement. His smoky black eyes burning with hatred. But his lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing a set of teeth stained with blood. His fangs appeared to have been painted burgundy, as they were so gruesomely darker than the rest of his teeth.

His progression up the hill was a solitary one. All of his men had been lost – to an accursed machine! A piece of well-constructed metal coupled with synthetic flesh - motorized trash with a human face. A damned reminder that those filthy Terrans still considered themselves to be the superior beings on this forsaken planet.

To top it all off, he'd lost two of the fingers from his left hand to that Vatican toy soldier. Later on, he would need to return to the church, find his missing digits and reattach them.

"Lord Decinthe!" From up ahead, a purple-cloaked vampire bowed low to his master. Behind him, hovering in the air was a black airship. Although the vampire's face remained shadowed by the large hood over his head, his surprised voice made up for the lack of visible expression. "Where are the others, my Lord?"

"Others?" Decinthe chuckled mercilessly at his subordinate's question. He strode into the other vampire's personal space, swung an arm up from the confines of his own cloak, and seized flesh. His nails bit into the vampire's throat, carmine blood beginning to trickle down past the collarbone. "You tell me what happened to the others, you incompetent piece of refuse!"

"I… I checked the source twice… my Lord," he quivered, not daring to raise his own hands to pry off the viselike grip on his throat.

"And what did it tell you?"

"That Abel Nightroad would be accompanied by a man by the name of Dandelion."

"But…?" Decinthe prompted his minion with a sharp squeeze that drew forth a small gush of blood.

The vampire choked with fear, gasping for air through a steady flow of blood that washed down his throat. "At the last minute… for reasons unknown… Dandelion was replaced by Gunslinger."

"Ahhh, yes. That's right." That was the name of the Vatican's idiot contraption. "And instead of tactically backing me up with our fastest and most intelligent men, you supplied me with muscular, brain-dead idiots!"

"B—but, that's because they matched Dandelion's stats."

"And what have we already confirmed about Dandelion?" Decinthe asked patronizingly.

"T—that, he did not show up?"

Not wanting to exert himself further, Decinthe closed his fingers in tight, crushing the vampire's neck and spinal column. His other fist slammed into the vampire's belly, his wrist blade sinking in deep before sluicing through the backbone. Blood and fluids sprayed everywhere, desecrating the forest's innocence. The murdered vampire made a sickening gurgling sound before his eyes drained of their life, bulging out of their sockets. Decinthe finished the job with a quick stab to the vampire's temporarily silenced heart and then through his skull. After he'd wiped his offending limbs off on the cloak of the vampire's fallen corpse, he turned to the second vampire that timidly stepped into the clearing.

"L—Lord Decinthe."

Now that the first in command had dispersed in a puff of ashes, Decinthe gave his full attention to his second in command. "Commander Unar, you've just been promoted," he said good-naturedly.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you for this privileged opportunity. I will not make the same mistake as my predecessor did."

"See to it that you don't!"

"I've assembled eight of our most strategically experienced men and women who stand ready for a second attack."

"Good. Inform them that the next attack will commence in exactly two hours."

"I will lead them to victory, my Lord."

"No you will not. I intend to be the one to bring that self-righteous traitor to his knees."

Unar had no desire to question his master's abilities so he left it at that. "My Lord, what humors you so?" He asked when Decinthe laughed along the way to the airship.

"My imagination," Decinthe replied with a smirk. "I left my pretty pet with a vision to keep him sleepless and deter his healing process."

"You drank." It was not a question. Unar could tell by the way Decinthe practically glowed with confidence.

"Oh yes, dear Unar. And it was a delicious drink indeed. Such a nectar you will never find amongst your brothers." His tongue snaked out to lick his lips, cherishing the sweet aftertaste on his fangs.

"Will you grant this humble servant a mere sip?" Unar asked hopefully.

"You and our platoon of men are welcome to suck him dry. Let it be the ultimate feast that will satiate even the most gaping thirst. But his flesh belongs to me."

Unar joined Decinthe's laughter, gleefully rubbing at his fangs with his fingers, fantasizing over the coveted flavor of Abel Nightroad's sacred blood.

* * *

Outside of the church, a gale storm picked up speed, whipping loose branches into the tiny window that looked out into an inky sea. Visibility within the confined, claustrophobic room was also excessively poor, even for Tres' enhanced vision. What made it worse was the fact that Tres had also locked and barricaded the rotting door that led to the hallway.

In the dead silence, pinprick sounds could be heard. The scuttle of multi-legged creatures making their way along the floorboards. Rotting wood groaning and creaking as it was played like an out-of-tune instrument by the relentless wind. And then there was the soft, nearly inaudible whisper of Abel's breathing.

Over an hour had passed with Abel desperately trying to subdue both his thoughts and feelings. His eyes remained tightly shut, blocking out Tres' stern visage. Those glacial brown eyes that supposedly felt nothing. Yearned for nothing. They were not a mirror into Tres' soul for he did not possess one. His fellow AX members associated Tres with strength and obedience. A hunting dog for Caterina Sforza.

A tool.

_That's all. If I place my heart in his hands… If I persuade myself to act so foolishly…_

Abel lay stretched out on the worn out cot, his head pillowed in Tres' lap. His comrade had even been considerate enough to wrap his coat around Abel to keep him warm. Despite the rips and lingering smell of gunpowder, the coat was in much better shape than Abel's own mangled uniform. Another unique scent mingled with that of the gunpowder. But this scent was fainter, less distinct. At first, Abel couldn't identify it. Not that it mattered. It was somehow comforting and nostalgic at the same time. When Abel finally did realize that it was Tres' distinctly masculine scent, he began to wonder why he hadn't noticed it before. Maybe because he had never associated Tres with personal care products. Although, come to think of it, seeing as how Tres owned a human body he had probably also been programmed with instructions on how to maintain it.

_His body… his touch… it's almost human. Too human._

Speaking of Tres, Abel listened intently for any indication of what his companion was biding his time with.

After the third kiss, Tres had insisted (ordered) that Abel sleep until daybreak. Or at the very least, close his eyes. Wary of Tres experiencing another malfunction, Abel had resisted the urge to sneak a peek to see what Tres was up to. Every now and then, he'd feel fingers combing through his hair in slow, jerky movements. Abruptly, they would withdraw but later return, gradually becoming bolder. Although this was intended to be a comforting gesture, Abel reacted uneasy or tense to it. In both hands, he clutched at the large metallic weapon he'd temporarily 'borrowed' from Tres. The gun was cold and sleek, a foreboding evil. If necessary, he'd defend himself with it if Tres became violent again. Abel tried to convince himself that he would use the gun in such a predicament... but somehow doubted his own convictions. He'd rather shoot himself than be forced into resorting to violence against Tres.

_Anyone but him. Not him._

The larger hand that covered Abel's own over his grip on the gun proved that he still trusted Tres to a certain extent. Maybe too much. With Tres' speed and strength, he could easily overpower Abel and execute him with one shot through the back of the skull. In his human form, perhaps that would mean permanent death for him.

"You aren't sleeping." It was not a question.

"I can't."

"Then why are you pretending?"

Abel attempted to conjure up various reasons or excuses that wouldn't imply his distrust. "I'm exhausted. And I know how disdainfully you look upon idle chatter." He dropped the act and gazed up at Tres to discover that he was being stared at with those searing red eyes. Even in the pitch-blackness that they were surrounded by, Tres' eyes were unmistakably pulsating with energy.

Just as quickly, Abel lowered his eyes to the gun he cradled against his chest. A thin ray of moonlight trickled in through the dirty glass window, illuminating the weapon accusingly.

"That is a lie. Your tone can't disguise your lies, Abel." Tres' hand tightened on the gun almost possessively.

Why had Tres foregone polite salutations, choosing to converse with Abel on a first name basis?

"Then what do you presume the cause to be?" Abel also increased his hold on the gun, having noticed that Tres' grip was no longer focused over his hands.

"Let go of the gun."

"No."

"It is useless to you. You have no training with this type of weapon. The recoil will damage you."

"Please take no offense to this, Tres-kun. But I think it's safer in my hands rather than in yours."

"Explanation required."

"My sentiments exactly. Why are you so eager to take this gun from me? You have another one and I lost mine somewhere around the altar. Would you prefer that I have no means of defending myself?"

_And if I am able to defend myself, will this charade end? Will he see no purpose in protecting me any longer?_ Such a thought saddened Abel.

"My protection is adequate," Tres stated firmly.

"Still… what harm is there in allowing me to hold onto this gun while you have the other?"

"Without proper knowledge you could accidentally injure yourself."

"I know how to use a gun," Abel said indignantly.

"Then why is the safety off?"

Abel disbelievingly brushed his thumb over the safety locking mechanism and... faltered. "I must have forgotten to put it on," he muttered dejectedly.

"Relinquish your hold on the weapon," Tres ordered.

Quite shamefully, Abel did just that. The weapon slipped from his fingers, leaving him empty-handed. After a moment, Tres' hand returned to rest on top of Abel's once more. Abel looked up in surprise to discover that Tres had put the gun away. "I know what you're thinking..."

"That is doubtful," Tres replied dully.

"You think that I don't trust you... and it's partially true. This whole day has been confusing."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry..."

"Apologies are of no use to me. Your trust is."

Small shivers of delight tingled up and down Abel's spine when Tres' fingers caressed over his face, tracing his left cheekbone before playing with the fine structure of his ear. Their eyes met, searching one another for answers.

"Your heartbeat has escalated again," Tres noted. "During acts of intimacy is this type of reaction to be expected?"

"Are we being intimate?" Abel boldly asked.

"If this is not intimate, clarify what I am doing wrong. If necessary, I will alter my actions based on what it is you require." Tres' hand traveled down Abel's neck, over his chest, and would have continued if Abel had not seized his hand in a panic. "Do you not want me to be more aggressive?" Gradual situational developments were difficult for Tres to adapt to. Once he was given the green light on any activity, he proceeded with full force and conviction.

"You've misinterpreted my question."

"Rephrase the question."

"Is this 'intimate' or… are you relying on your Human Interaction Program to direct your actions?"

"I see." Tres withdrew his hands. "You think that I have undergone simulations on how to pacify an injured human during a crisis situation." His clipped tone prevented Abel from getting a word in edgewise. "I understand that you are ignorant of my professional protocol command. To eliminate bias and the threat of defecting, this command takes priority over all others. I am to remain loyal to my master while keeping comrades and foes within an internal hierarchy in my database. Building relationships that might interfere with missions or commands is prohibited. I have therefore never experienced intimacy firsthand as neither simulations nor actual categorized events."

"If that is true," Abel began, being careful to refrain from inadvertently saying something cruel, "then what is influencing your behavior towards me?"

"Data unavailable."

"I'll have fully recovered in a couple of hours," Abel clearly stated what was plaguing his current state of mind. "At that point, will you reactivate your professional protocol command? Is this arrangement only temporary?"

Tres placed his hands over Abel's once more. "Your personal profile makes no mention of this level of insecurity."

"Why won't you give me a direct answer?"

"I will pose a similar question to you, Abel. Once we reach Rome, will it be more convenient and advantageous for you to ignore what has transpired between us?"

"Like yourself, I have never had the pleasure of experiencing these types of emotions. I've kept them well concealed for many years. And now, you offer me what I have silently longed for on many a cold, dark night. Perhaps as far back as our first encounter. But I never could have dreamed that you'd want to be with me like this. That I would share my first real kiss with you."

"I was unaware of your lack of practical experience in this field. I will store this information for future reference."

"I just never imagined that you'd reciprocate my feelings for you because…" Abel swallowed hard, unable to easily give voice to his fears.

"Why? Because I am a machine?"

"No. Because… I am a monster."

"That is a false description. Your pure heart and beauty are responsible for my unexplainable behavior and updated software. Regardless of how you view yourself, I hold no negative judgment over your Kresnik form. Someone who selflessly acts in the best interests of humankind can't be described as a monster. In response to your earlier question – I am unable to restore my system to its previous settings. This can't be a  
'temporary' arrangement. Upon rebooting, my professional protocol command will incorporate your association with me within a hidden subdirectory. It will be accessible during normal and special operations."

"Then you want to be together with me, in this sense?" Abel's eyes glowed with unbridled hope.

"Positive."

Suddenly, Abel's eyes flashed an uncharacteristic dark color. He pressed his palms to his forehead in an attempt to fight off a bout of dizziness.

"What's wrong?" Tres asked, immediately noticing that Abel was distressed.

"Just dizzy… nothing to worry about."

"Is it due to a lack of sustenance? You haven't eaten since this morning."

For a second, Abel was silent and then his face became a mask. He shifted and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Lie back down," Tres commanded. His eyes widened imperceptibly when Abel's arms wrapped around his neck. Multiple sensations assaulted his circuits when Abel rubbed his cheek against Tres', his long silken hair tickling the sensory receptors in Tres' neck and face. "In your present condition, this is inadvisable."

"I've recovered substantially thanks to you, Tres-kun. Covering up what has transpired between us will not be convenient for me. Or advantageous. I _need _you, Tres-kun."

Tres actually appeared to be startled by those words. His arms clamped around Abel's waist, holding him close, nearly suffocating him. His earlier concerns over Abel's physical state receded into the background of his neural memory. "Are you aware of the implications of your statement?"

"Yes, and I take full responsibility for having said it," Abel whispered by Tres' ear. "Do you _want _me?"

"Positive!" Tres pulled his coat away from Abel's body, surveying the tattered remains of his companion's clothing. It was a fresh reminder of the savage attack that Abel had endured… and surely not recovered from so soon? But Abel had alluded to a deep-rooted desire. Tres was definitely not opposed to experimenting with the unspoken permission that Abel had given him. He wanted to know what it would feel like to test his capabilities in the region of lovemaking. How would it feel to hold Abel in his arms without any barriers? Just flesh on flesh. To stroke his hands up and down that slender body, touching wherever he pleased.

Very slowly, Tres slid the zipper of Abel's coat down the length of his body. Once he had reached the waistline, he pushed the material over Abel's smooth shoulders and down his arms, stopping at his wrists. Dried blood streaked down Abel's right arm, purple bruises circling around the wounds that had yet to heal. Only by skimming his hands lightly over Abel's back was Tres able to feel the open cuts that bled from the shoulder blade area, where the shredded wings had faded into. If touching Abel would cause him pain, Tres had no interest in continuing.

"Are you certain?" Tres grew concerned when Abel did not speak. "I will reiterate: I don't think you are in any condition to proceed.

"G—go… ahead…," Abel pleaded through gritted teeth.

Tres' hands slipped to the small of Abel's back, pushing the coat further down to his hips. And there, his movement came to a dead halt. Abel was very still but his entire body trembled with anything but pleasure. Tres' internal moral program refused to allow him to go further. "Your body language contradicts your words."

"I want… this."

"There is an inconsistency in your speech pattern. Analyzing."

"There is no need to analyze," a seductive voice called to Tres from behind the barricaded door. "Dear Abel is under my power. You can do whatever you wish with him. He will not resist.' Velvet laughter followed.

Tres tilted Abel's chin up, looking into his eyes to find them glassy and dazed.

"Isn't it what you want? He is yours to use – freely."

Tres recognized the taunting leer as the vampire who had assaulted Abel. How many others were waiting to ambush them behind that door? And how was it possible that Abel's mind had been so easy to manipulate?

"Negative. I have no wants."

"How readily you lie. Even after I've caught you on the verge of committing this sort of deceitful act. That you would take advantage of my precious pet… I will punish you for it."

The door imploded inwards, throwing dust and splintering shards of wood in the direction of the bed. Tres reacted immediately, shielding Abel's body with his own. After he'd pushed Abel down into the mattress behind him, Tres yanked out his massive guns lightening-quick and began firing.

**... to be continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **If you have a moment, I'd really appreciate some feedback – it makes me write faster. Well… it encourages me to do something at any rate. I hope that I can get up to part 10 by next month.

**PART 6  
**

Tree branches bent and swayed under the wind's persistence while inky black rain clouds converged overhead, pelting the earth with freezing rain. Oversized droplets slapped into the mucky ground, causing the surface to flood over with a surplus of water that it could not absorb. And through it all, the night screamed and howled like an evil spirit that sought to wreak havoc with the minds of simpler men.

Along a winding muddy path leading up to the church, two soaked figures trudged closer, pushing against the force of the wind.

"It's this storm," the burly man on the right side grumbled. "Electrical interference."

"We don't know that for sure, Leon Shinpu."

"What did you say?!" Leon wiped away a sheet of rainwater from his face, only to have it return a second later. Damn accursed weather!

"Caterina-sama asked us to check it out… just in case."

Leon pulled in front of the petite redhead, blocking her path. "I can't hear shit all in this friggin' weather! Did you just say something about a 'checker base'?" That just didn't sound right in any context.

Esther rubbed her own eyes clear so that she wouldn't inadvertently bump into the large man and wind up slipping on the slimy ground. She had no desire to spend the night scrubbing her white nun's habit clean of grass and mud stains. "No. I said that we should follow Caterina-sama's orders."

"Ah, whatever!" This whole mission is a load of crap!" He scratched his mess of longish, dark curly hair and turned back to the path, all the while muttering to himself. "If that moron Abel wasn't such a klutz and reported back on time like he's supposed to, we wouldn't be out here in the middle of a friggin' thunderstorm--."

A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, cutting it open in jagged pieces. The accompanying boom of thunder caused Esther to jump in fright.

"Hey, there's no reason to be scared." Leon moved closer and ever so casually dropped an arm around Esther's shoulders. "You've got me to protect you from the big, bad--… OOF!"

Esther roughly elbowed Leon in the stomach, shoving him off and continuing forward. Her eyes were narrowed and her cheeks blazing red. "I'm not scared!"

"Sure. That's what you say now." Leon shrugged and followed her, wincing at the way she suddenly stood rigid at the church's front steps. He seriously hoped that she wouldn't turn around and kick him anywhere 'delicate' with those wickedly pointy shoes she was wearing. If they could poke two-inch holes in the dirt, he didn't want to know what they could do to his anatomy.

"I heard a loud noise," she whispered, holding her hand up for silence.

"Yeah, so? It's normal during this kind of shitty weather."

At the sound of gunfire, Esther shot a knowing glance over her shoulder. Simultaneously, they identified the relentless pattern of flying bullets as, "Tres!"

* * *

"Two-point-five seconds too slow." Tres fired round after round of cold, hard, metal slugs at the advancing vampires. When he hit one of the male vampires in the kneecap, shattering it, he concentrated all the firepower from his left gun until he'd plugged the enemy full of holes.

"Tres… what's happening?" Abel pushed himself up off of the mattress in a trance, his gaze locked to the empty doorframe. The acrid scent of blood and gunpowder filled the air in a hazy crimson smoke.

"Stay down." Tres roughly pushed Abel's head back down into the mattress, barely avoiding a flailing set of claws that shot forward, trying to rake across his neck. He calmly belted the female vampire over the head with the barrel of his gun before jamming it into her mouth and pulling the trigger. Blood sprayed onto his Vatican uniform and marked his cheeks and forehead but he remained unfazed.

"Will you just lie there while your bodyguard does all the dirty work?," Lord Decinthe taunted from somewhere outside of the room.

Abel's eyelids fluttered shut, lulled by the confident baritone of Decinthe's voice, hanging onto every word. On this plain of existence, Abel heard his enemy's voice, beckoning him. However, in a separate realm in the furthest recesses of his consciousness, Abel felt Decinthe's presence. Emboldened hands reached for him, touching his skin, nuzzling his neck. Serpentine limbs coiled about him, seeking entry into his mind and then his body.

Instinctively, Abel resisted, an audible moan escaping from his lips when phantom teeth grazed the swollen area of his throat.

"Awaken, my pet. Show me your true self!"

Three vampires attacked Tres at once but were unable to break through his shield of constant firing. Even if he paused to reload one gun, he never lapsed with the other, keeping his aim honed in on soft tissue and fragile bone formations. "Don't listen to him! I'm aware of your lack of control, Abel. Don't allow yourself to be pulled in deeper by his hypnotic powers."

"Hypnotism?" Decinthe's laughter mutated into a roaring inferno that blanketed Abel in its madness. His hateful black eyes throbbed with energy that he enshrouded Abel's mind in, warping it to his liking. Taking pleasure in the confusion that he felt. "You can't even begin to understand the bond that I have with Abel. MY faithful slave."

"He is nobody's slave!" Tres reached back to reassure Abel but was rewarded with the stabbing grip of nails along his wrist "Abel?" Then Tres heard Abel utter words that he'd never imagined being used against him.

"Nano-machine. Kresnik Zero-Two, forty-percent release of restrictions. Approved."

Tres didn't hesitate as he yanked his arm out of Abel's tightening grasp, not once pausing in his gunfire. He moved quickly to a strategically safe vantage point by the window, away from Abel. Knowing that it was now impossible to prevent Abel's conversion, Tres could merely stand back and watch. His eyes showed reflections of Abel's transformation, a beautiful creature corrupted by such an evil power. The fresh, blood-red eyes, the way Abel's hair twisted and curled like individual strands of silver seaweed, his skin becoming paler under the moonlight. Electrical currents seemed to surge around his powerful aura, rippling the fabric of his remaining clothing, flowing into his emotionless eyes.

In an instant, Abel's scythe appeared, aimed in Tres' direction.

"He is indeed my faithful slave," Decinthe praised Abel, striding into the room with an air of conceited arrogance. With Abel under his control, he no longer had any reason to remain hidden. His grin widened when Tres' lips thinned and his laser-sight activated.

Three male vampires and two females remained, preventing Tres from getting a clear shot at Decinthe. But that didn't deter him. Tres blasted apart the vampire obstructions, piece by piece. Advancing on Decinthe with deadly accuracy and, although it was not possible to do so, possibly also holding a grudge over the earlier incident.

With only a split second's warning, Tres was able to withdraw his fingers from the triggers, having come dangerously close to shooting Abel who had walked right into the line of fire.

"Abel! Move away from there!" Tres did not lower his weapons.

Abel halted directly in front of Decinthe, his eyes possessed by a force other than his own.

"Will you risk shooting your new hobby in order to get to me?" Decinthe asked rather pleasantly, referring to Abel as nothing more than a mere point of interest for Tres. "What can a simple machine offer?" He roared with laughter, the gold jewels dangling from his throat and ears shook with the wicked vibrations of his voice.

Tres seemed to glare, frozen in place while calculating the possible outcomes of his current predicament. Whatever he seemed to decide, lowering his weapons was not an option.

"Come Abel," Decinthe beckoned. He motioned as if to leave the room, his surviving minions already preparing to accompany him on the way out.

"No!" Tres' focused one gun on Decinthe and the other on Abel.

"Hah! You expect me to believe that you would choose to murder your comrade as a means of getting to me?"

"My motives don't require an explanation." Tres kept his attention centered on Decinthe but spoke to Abel instead. "Abel, whether or not you can comprehend this situation, I am unable to ascertain. However, your trust lies with me, not that vampire filth."

"Destroy him!" Decinthe waved an angry pointed finger in Tres' direction. "He doesn't _care_ about you! He'd rather kill you than let you leave."

"Negative. By allowing you to leave, I would be condoning the abuse that is intended for you. I won't permit it." Tres refused to back down.

"T—Tres-kun…" Abel hesitated, the scythe trembling in his grip.

"DO IT!" Decinthe shoved Abel forward, propelling him both physically and mentally into abiding to his wishes.

Abel swung the scythe in an arc, aiming it for the juncture of Tres' neck. Their eyes met and in that brief instant, Tres recognized the warmth in Abel's eyes. The unmistakable expression of adoration and yearning that he'd never been able to decipher until recently. Such emotions exchanged during a field operation could be deadly. To the contrary, it was those exact emotions that seemed to instruct Tres on his next move. As Abel supposedly threw all his energy forward in the false act of wanting to cleave Tres' head from his body, he was intentionally leaving Decinthe wide open for a clean shot to the heart and either his forehead or brainstem.

Machine or not, Tres would enjoy this.

"NIGHTROAD SHINPU!!! Noooo!"

The scream of disbelief drew Tres' attention to the doorway. Decinthe also appeared to be caught off guard by the appearance of a petite, red-haired nun who flung herself in front of Tres, desperately trying to protect him. Or shelter Abel from the consequences of such an unforgivable sin.

"ESTHER-san!" Abel couldn't adjust his angle in time nor could he stop his momentum from carrying the speared end of his scythe from plunging into flesh. He fully reverted back to normal in a stunned blur, racing to Esther's side just as Tres caught her as she crumbled to the ground. The scythe hung from where it had stabbed her between two ribs, blood gushing out of the gaping wound. "Esther-san!"

"You damn MONSTER!" Leon charged into view, punching Abel in the stomach and following through by pistol-whipping him across the face. Abel keeled over, clutching at his stomach and wheezing in pain. Blood trailed down the side of his face from where the gun had made contact. He had only partially recovered from the earlier attack and was still in a great deal of agony. With the added factor of Decinthe's inhibiting control, Abel didn't stand a chance against Leon.

Decinthe hung back, gleefully delighting in the misfortune that had befallen his most despised enemies. As predicted to the assault on Abel, Tres had abandoned Esther in her severe condition to protect what he deemed to be his.

Leon found his arm wrenched behind his back, almost to the point of snapping his wrist in half. "Attempt to hit him again and I will delete you," Tres threatened in a no-bullshit robotic tone.

"He STABBED her! Look at her!" Leon struggled against Tres, frantic to help Esther who looked like a surreal nightmare. Her entire body convulsed with spasms of pain that caused more blood to flow into a pool, outlining her wounded figure. Crimson blood trickled between her fingers that pressed tightly to the area around the scythe that hung out of her body like a massive distorted appendage.

"She must be taken to a hospital immediately. Take her there. I will secure this area." Tres released Leon, shoving him in Esther's direction. Once again, he directed his attention to Decinthe… and felt his entire body jolt as a bullet slammed into his chest. Of course, Decinthe had decided to make the most of the confusion by shooting Tres while he was distracted. As Tres took the injury in stride and darted away to counter-attack, he was further drawn from his opponent by the sound of Abel's constricted cry for help. Out of the corner of his eye, he could barely make out Leon's heavier form on top of Abel, both hands wrapped around his graceful neck.

"BASTARD! Look at what you've done!" Leon wrenched Abel up by his hair, forcing him to watch Esther cough up blood, a not-so-subtle sign of internal injuries. "You're nothing but a monster!"

A _monster_… Abel closed his eyes, unable to watch Esther suffering. It was his fault. Tres had been anticipating the obvious opening he had left in the mock attack. He'd never doubted Tres' ability to perceive his intentions – voiced or not. But Esther didn't know him as well as Tres did. She couldn't be faulted for stumbling upon what had probably appeared to be a traitorous attack.

"We never should have trusted you! Friggin' bitch!" Leon ignored the sight of Abel's tortured face. He whacked the slighter man once more, craving to erase the phony tears that overflowed from those shining blue eyes.

Bullets flew across the room at Decinthe and his remaining vampires but Tres backed away from them, nearing Leon. When he was close enough, he tore the larger man off of Abel by the scruff of his neck and slammed him face first into the nearest wall. Plaster crumbled away and skin with it but Leon couldn't be deterred. He roared back to life, charging Tres while shooting in Decinthe's direction to keep the obvious enemy at bay.

"Whose side are you on?!" Leon glanced over to the place where Esther lay, wondering if he could defeat all of his opponents and still manage to rescue the damsel in distress. Decinthe, for the most part, was not interfering. There was no need to raise a finger if the Vatican operatives were so keen on eliminating each other. Abel had made no attempt to defend himself so he'd be easy to beat to death if necessary. That just left Tres.

"My primary objective is to protect Abel Nightroad. Any threat to his safety will be deleted." Tres pointed his fully loaded weapons in Leon's face. "You are a liability and an unknown factor."

"My dear Abel…," Decinthe sighed dramatically from behind his three remaining bodyguards. "Our kind never sheds a tear – for battle or for love. You must not be so weak."

"He's in league with that vampire?" Leon demanded to know. "What the hell is going on here?"

"There is no time for your ignorance. Get clear of this building and take Sister Esther Blanchett to a hospital. You will receive no further warnings." Tres knelt down to Abel and gently stroked his bruised cheek. He kept one gun trained on Decinthe's men in the event that another opening presented itself. "Take hold of my arm."

Abel clung to Tres' arm, allowing himself to be lifted off of the ground and onto his feet. There, he swayed, unable to compensate for his inability to heal like he normally would and having taken an additional lashing from his own comrade. Tres' arm quickly dropped to Abel's waist, holding him close in a grip that was almost bruising.

Swearing over Abel's treachery, Leon dropped to his knees by Esther, bunching up his jacket to use it as a compress against the wound. If he got lucky, maybe he'd be able to stave the blood flow before she became critical.

"Do you think I'll allow you to just leave?" Decinthe's voice boomed across the room, the fury evident in his heartless eyes. "I will NOT depart without that sacred treasure." He licked his lips and fangs, recalling how sweetly the nectar called out to him. "Return what is mine and I will grant you passage."

"Negative. Abel Nightroad is mine." Tres' targeting eye flashed menacingly at Decinthe, promising to disassemble him piece by piece. "I will delete and purge your existence in retribution for the injuries that he has sustained."

"You expect to escape with two wounded comrades?" His callous attention turned to Esther, oblivious to her moans and sobs of blissful agony. "She will be the first to die."

"Dandelion. Sister Esther Blanchett is now in your care." Tres reached into the folds of his black coat where more of his arsenal was concealed.

Leon nodded, grudgingly acknowledging that he'd have to settle the matter after they subtracted the prissy vampire from the picture.

Tres forced Abel's face into his shoulder, shielding him as he plucked a grenade loose from his belt and flung it into Decinthe's group of hideous minions. Although both he and Leon were well prepared for the maneuver and leapt free of the blast seconds before it occurred, they still couldn't get clear of the shrapnel radius within such tight confines.

Leon had grabbed hold of Esther and blanketed her body with his own to one corner of the room. Tres had done the same for Abel. And then the room had exploded in a deafening bang and burst of fire, metallic shards slicing into unprotected flesh and burying deep into bone.

The lone window shattered apart and pieces of the wall shook loose. For several seconds after the explosion, the room shook. And then, with the church being in a sorry state of disrepair and lacking any solid structural integrity, it simply collapsed in on itself in a pile of dusty rubble.

**... to be continued ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I'm a bit swamped with work at the moment but am working on the next part of this fic (meaning the newest part, not an updated formatted one) It's taking a while because I scrapped a very long scene and am in the process of re-writing it. The reviews are definitely motivating though… they really brighten up my early mornings!

**PART 7  
**

"D—damage re—port… Abel?" Tres forced his arms to extend, pushing himself up off of the warm body beneath his.

Abel's eyes flitted from left to right, completely unfocused in the pitch darkness of their entrapment. He felt his skin crawl upon realizing that he was covered in layers of dust that could possibly be centuries old. His only consolation was that none of it had touched his face… except for maybe his right ear. It seemed to itch unnaturally but he wasn't able to lift his arm to scratch it. "I think I'm okay."

"Then you are – are—are--…" Tres clamped his mouth shut, performing a self-diagnostic on his entire system.

"Tres-kun, what's wrong?" Abel looked up to where he thought he had heard Tres' voice emanating from and accidentally bumped their noses together. "Oops! Sorry."

"Apology… un—un—unnecessary. Minor damage to…" Tres' arms wavered and his knees buckled but he held fast, bracing an enormous weight of fallen wood, rotten shingles, and plates of shattered glass that had blown over from the main area's stained glass windows. A greasy liquid leaked out from the sides of Tres' neck, winding down his arms to drop onto Abel's hands.

"You're injured!"

"Negative. I am… d—damaged."

Abel blindly reached upwards, grazing the mess of wood with his fingertips. "Let me help you."

"Permission denied." Only by transforming into Kresnik would Able be able to assist in their current predicament. Tres had surmised that such a course of action was not only unwise but also futile and dangerous.

"I want to help you," Abel insisted, becoming distressed by the jerky shaking of Tres' legs on either side of his hips.

"After… I will sh—shut down. Assist me… after."

"After what?"

With one mighty heaving motion upwards, Tres dislodged the assortment of objects that had been resting on his back and shoulders, throwing them clear. Abel held his breath until the debris and dust had settled, and then took a few deep breaths of fresh air. Almost immediately, Tres became drenched in rain, unable to prevent it from soaking Abel to the core as well. Even on the outside, the world was dark.

"Tres-kun?" Abel lifted a hand to Tres' face, hounded by a multitude of emotions over what had transpired. The overprotective way that Tres had defended him… Decinthe's unwavering determination to corrupt him at all costs. And Esther… What had he done to Esther? Pure, sweet, kind Esther.

The instant that Abel's hand made contact with Tres' cold cheek, Tres' perceptive red gaze thinned and then vanished. His eyelids smoothly slid shut and he dropped ungracefully onto Abel in a wet heap.

"Tres-kun!" _No no no! Don't leave me alone… not when he is still out there. _Wrapping both arms around Tres, Abel rolled to one side, continuing to push Tres onto his back. From there, he frantically searched Tres with his nimble fingers, praying that the injuries weren't too severe. If they were, it would prove that he was indeed cursed. Damned to carry out living his existence alone. Being the cause of death for any friend or lover that he dared to allow close enough to care. Tres was more than a friend… much more.

To the left side of Tres' chest, Abel located where a bullet lay encased in his charred skin. Luckily the range had been pretty far so that Tres' tough exterior could prevent the bullet from entering his system to do further damage. Other than that – nothing. Gently, Abel rolled Tres onto his stomach to inspect his back… and was horrified to find that there were puncture wounds everywhere. Most likely from the impact of the wooden beams crashing onto him. The worst damage had to be stemming from the neck area where cables had been torn loose from the inside and fluids that Tres required for functioning properly were draining out fast.

"Tres-kun!" Fat droplets of water pelted Abel's skin and clothes, plastering his long hair to his back and face in thick, soggy strands. He wiped the frigid water from his eyes in frustration, waiting for Tres to respond. Only, he didn't.

Suddenly, Abel came to his senses, remembering where he was and who was nearby.

_Decinthe._

The name startled Abel. He had never heard it spoken and yet he knew the vampire's identity. Decinthe's hateful eyes bore into him. Sharp claws sliced into his flesh, ripping him apart. A deep lusty voice beckoned to him.

No! He didn't want to remember. Didn't want to think about it. He had no idea why Decinthe was after him. How could he know what Decinthe was after? _But I saw…  
_  
Abel grit his teeth, forcing the images out of his head. If Decinthe freed himself from the rubble while Tres was out of commission, there would be no stopping him. Worse yet, without Tres, Abel had no way of reasoning with Leon if he too decided to kill first and ask questions later.

Tearing off what little fabric remained of his black shirt, Abel used small pieces of it to jam in between the cords, forcing them to remain in place. There were three on the back of Tres' neck and one to the side. Only two had nearly been ripped out.

Now that Tres had stopped bleeding grayish fluids, Abel decided that it would be safe to move him. He securely took hold of Tres underneath both arms and began to half carry half drag him backwards, heading for the forest.

A lone vampire watched from a distance, and then quickly surveyed what was left of the church. There was no sign of the other AX operative, the nun, or his Lord Decinthe. If he waited, the pretty half-breed and the toy soldier would escape. Perhaps they would get lucky and be able to summon reinforcements. No. He couldn't allow that to happen. Lord Decinthe would surely shred him to ribbons if he didn't pursue.

Making a final decision to follow Abel and Tres and contact his fellows later, the vampire hungrily set off on the obvious path that Abel had chosen.

**

Two hours had passed with Leon helplessly standing vigil over Esther's weakening body. Upon witnessing the blast, medics from the village below had raced up to the church in their boxy little ambulance. They'd been kept busy with Esther ever since. Apparently, she was in no condition to be moved and would remain on the cold wet ground until the medics were able to stabilize her. At least it had stopped raining.

"You guys have a radio or something?" Leon asked during a lull in activity.  
Both men shook their heads.

"Then how do you know where the injured people are?" Leon really wanted to add a few colorful expletives into the conversation but knew that his language had a tendency to be counterproductive.

"Shinpu-sama, our village is tiny. We only have three main roads. There is no need for radios."

"Yeah, right."

"Besides, this church hasn't been in use for twenty years. Not since the expansion of our new one."

Wonderful! Just great! For whatever reason, Leon couldn't contact Caterina or the Vatican. Somehow, the flaky raven-haired vampire was using lost technology to jam all signal frequencies. From as far back as the village he and Esther had passed through and originally noticed the problem.

"The last fragment is out!" The other medic shouted, holding a bloody piece of Abel's scythe between his latex gloved fingers. "We can move Sister Esther to the hospital in the village now!"

"Thank God!" Leon brushed a sweaty lock of hair from his forehead and exhaled forcefully. He'd been so worried about Esther, so sure that she was going to die. It hadn't seemed right… looking at such a wicked blade embedded in her flesh. She was too young… too innocent.

"Shinpu-sama, are you coming?" The more talkative medic nodded towards the ambulance. They already had Esther on a stretcher, carrying her in that direction.

"Later. I have some… business to take care of. Can you guys do me a favor? Sister Esther is wearing a two-way communication device. If the signal clears, contact the Vatican and let them know what happened."

"What are you going to do out here?"

Leon patted his gun affectionately. "I'm going to find my other two _friends_ and see how they're getting on."

**

The forest was like an encased aquarium of plant life, insects, unidentifiable creatures, and hostile elements. All bottled up into an ongoing nightmare. Even as the sun began to rise, lighting up patterns between the overhanging tree leaves, it still remained very dismal and claustrophobic.

Abel leaned up against a solid oak tree, his cheek being scratched by the rough bark. He was sweating profusely from the exertion of dragging Tres along at a harsh pace, nonstop for three hours. He couldn't risk either slowing down or resting, not until he'd found a secure haven for proper concealment.

Water. If he only had water.

His mouth was so dry that he could barely swallow. And his stomach… he didn't want to think about food. Pangs of hunger and cramps impeded his progress through the woods and only a high level of concentration and denial could block out the unpleasant sensations.

"Okay, Tres-kun… off we go again." Abel pushed away from the tree, failing to notice the stain of blood that he left behind. He stooped down to take hold of Tres' arms… and his vision swam. He'd barely succeeded in fighting off the dizzy spell when he heard the crunch of branches behind him.

"You almost had me fooled."

Abel turned, coming face to face with a scraggly looking male vampire with short blonde hair and an unshaven face.

"It was smart to backtrack and then take another route… cleaning the ground of your prints. But…" The vampire's movements became blurred as his speed increased. Within milliseconds, he had Abel pinned to the oak tree, leering at him with a fanged grin. "Your scent is too strong. Too tasty."

"Tres-kun!"

"Your robot lover is out of service." The vampire laughed heartlessly at Abel's pained expression. "So sad." When Abel struggled, the vampire laughed harder. "I guess that you're nothing special in your human state. Just like all the other prey that I've snacked on." He pressed in closer to Abel, watching his prey's expression change to horrified panic. "You know what I want," he hissed, nuzzling Abel's throat with his lips, the stubble of hair on his chin irritating Abel's skin.

"Get _off_ of me!" Abel slammed his knee into the vampire's groin.

This incited the vampire further. "I _will_ taste you!" He roared, eyeing the fresh blood that ran down the side of Abel's face. His lips closed in on the wound and his sandpaper tongue began to lap up the blood like a thirsty wolf.

Abel cried out in outrage and humiliation, trying in vain to dislodge his enemy and the unwanted physical contact.

Suddenly, the vampire shoved Abel to the ground, his face contorted into a look of disgust. "What is _this_?" He spat the blood out, glaring at Abel in accusation. "It's lukewarm! Bitter! Lord Decinthe wants to make a feast out of you?!"

A feast? What was that supposed to mean?

Abel readied himself for the vampire's inevitable attack… but it didn't come.

"As much as I disagree with my master's choice, I will not disobey him. You will return with me. But this…," he kicked Tres' motionless body, satisfied when the machine jerked on the ground. "This pile of rubbish will need to be disposed of."

"Leave him alone!" Abel warned, clenching his teeth at the sight of Tres being kicked.

"Him? Anybody can buy a robot, paint on a face and give it a name. But it's still an _it_."

The vampire reached for Tres' face with his outstretched claws, imagining how glorious it would feel to peel back the flesh to find out what was underneath.

Once the vampire's back was turned, Abel picked up a hefty looking tree branch and shakily got to his feet. He swung it with all his might, hearing bones snap from the force of the blow. The vampire's right arm hung uselessly by his side as he screamed in pain, his elbow joint shattered.

"If you dare attempt to hurt him again, it will prove to be a most regrettable decision."

"You think you're any match for me?! As a human?!!" He raised his foot, preparing to smash Tres' face in with the heel of his boot.

Abel swung again, only this time the vampire had foreseen the attack. He stepped out of the way to grab the branch with his left hand, yanking Abel off balance. And as Abel was pulled nearer, he opened his mouth wide, fangs eagerly waiting.

But Abel deftly escaped to curl his fist back and ram it into a well-defined nose. Giving the vampire no time to recover, Abel grasped a fistful of blonde hair and yanked the vampire to his knees by it. Once more, Abel reclaimed the branch, using it to beat the vampire senseless. All the while, he kept thinking that this vampire had meant to kill Tres. The vampire considered Tres to be no more than a toy that he could easily destroy.

Tres was no toy. He meant everything to Abel. Why couldn't anyone else see this?

Dealing the vampire one last crushing blow, Abel dropped back to the ground, his whole body heaving from the workout. Behind him lay Tres, in front, the vampire. And the vampire was still breathing. If Abel didn't finish him, he'd certainly turn tail and run back to Decinthe. They'd be discovered far too quickly if that happened.

From behind, a reassuring hand found Abel's and squeezed it tight.

"Tres-kun!"

Tres' eyes were dim and only his upper body was capable of movement but his self-repair system had restored power to the necessary functions in his body. "Move."

"But--."

"Move," Tres repeated, dragging himself over the ground by his arm strength alone. Abel cautiously backed away from the vampire's bloodied form, relaxing once more by the tree. His comfort lasted for only a minute before the harsh retort of a bullet shot rang out into the forest, scaring away the local wildlife. "Enemy deleted."

"I was worried about you," Abel admitted quietly, once the gunshot's echoes had receded.

"Your concerns are reciprocated." Tres tore the sleeve from his shirt and pulled Abel down to begin bandaging up his forehead. "I recommend that we find a spot to rest before continuing."

"You don't need to rest."

"Positive. However, you do."

"I'm fine. Really! Thank you for thinking about me but I would prefer to find someplace decent to rest."

"Negative."

"Positive!" Abel argued in mock imitation of Tres' authoritative tone.

"Negative!" Tres repeated, this time louder. "Obedience required."

"Obedience?! Tres-kun, I'm not your pet."

"Meaning unclear." Tres ignored Abel's bewildered expression, not knowing what to make of it anyhow. "I suggest that we head for the closest source of water. You are dehydrated and undernourished."

"And cold," he added, wishing that he'd kept track of Tres' jacket before the building had collapsed.

"We will go downhill from here."

"Should I do something… about the body?" As distasteful as it was to think about, Abel worried about Decinthe's reaction to the blonde vampire's corpse.

"Disposal unnecessary. This area has been overly contaminated with incriminating evidence."

"I see…" Abel reached down, took hold of Tres' arms once more and began to draw him down towards the hill.

"In approximately thirty-four-point-five minutes, my lower body will be restored to full power. At that time, I will be able to walk unassisted."

Abel nodded, too exhausted to comment on Tres' factual information.

**

"Have you located that foolish traitor and his battery-powered bodyguard?" Decinthe held his hand very still while the only medically trained vampire in his legion sewed back on his reclaimed fingers.

Unar dismally shook his head, fully aware of the wayward balance of his life that was intricately tied into that of Abel Nightroad's. If he didn't retrieve Lord Decinthe's new plaything, he'd be forfeiting his own life. But he wouldn't fail his master, not in the manner that his pathetic predecessor had.

"It is only a matter of time now, my Lord." He humbly bowed, taking note of the dirty look that Decinthe cast in the medic's direction. He would have to take the medic aside later on to discuss how Lord Decinthe's comfort took priority over any lack of expertise. Incompetent twit of a medic! "Your beloved pet is in no condition to travel very far. His companion appears to have sustained numerous injuries so we don't anticipate either of them clearing the forest unaided."

"What kind of injuries?"

"Blood, torn cable pieces and stray parts were discovered at the place where they fell, along with an unidentifiable grayish liquid. My Lord, that was precisely where all the supporting beams gave way after the explosion. Surely, the damage must have been significant."

"You'd best pray that it is."

"I've dispatched fourteen men into the forest to recover your pet. They have specific instructions to torch what remains of the Vatican's toy soldier."

"Pet?!" Decinthe spat in outrage. "He will be nothing more than the used flesh of a slave once I'm through with him!"

"Y—yes, my Lord. Of course."

"And what became of the unfortunate nun and the short tempered Dandelion?"

"The nun was treated by Terran medics to the west of the ruins. She was then taken into the village. Dandelion wandered off into the forest in the same direction your p - - uh… slave ventured in."

"See to it that he doesn't come back out."

"As you wish, my Lord."

**

From the first day Esther had met Abel Nightroad, she'd been intrigued with his mysterious past and somewhat amusing lack of coordination and the inability to socialize on a mature level.

The world seen from the eyes of Abel Nightroad happened to be a miraculous place to live. Everyone had a purpose, a conscience, and a soul. Humans and vampires were equal, both deserving the right to peacefully co-exist unless they committed an atrocious sin that denounced that privilege. Nightroad Shinpu loved all humans and vampires. He loved life. Such an outlook on this plane of existence gave Esther strength, and served as a reassurance of her own beliefs.  
Nightroad Shinpu would never do anything to hurt an innocent person – vampire or human. Or… Tres Shinpu.

In the beginning, Esther had developed an embarrassing crush on Abel. Half taken in by his unlimited wealth of kindness and half infatuated with the exotic beauty of his pale skin, his unguarded blue eyes that sparkled like an ice-covered lake in the middle of winter, and his unusually long, silver hair. She'd delighted in listening to him babble on about topics of little consequence, caught up in his own boundless energy. Or gazing at him from afar, envisioning what it would be like to _be_ with such a man. To share his passion and his secrets.

And then she'd witnessed his transformation.

At first, Esther had been convinced that it was the work of the devil. To create an unselfish being designed to protect mankind and then damn him with a curse that promised him the hatred of those that he held dear. Over time, she'd accepted Abel's demonic form, realizing that it didn't change who he was or how he felt. But that was at the same time her girlish crush vanished and her eyes opened for the first time.

At that time, she'd seen Tres.

And the way Tres stuck by Abel like a relentless hound, overzealously wiping out any enemy that got too close.

She'd also begun to notice the furtive glances that Abel would cast in Tres' direction when he thought no one was the wiser. Only Tres remained fearlessly at Abel's side even when Kresnik was set loose. Those two spent more time together than any other two AX operatives. During an inactive period, Abel frequently chased Tres around with his cheerful one-sided conversations and acted like a nuisance by asking questions that Tres either wouldn't or couldn't answer.

It was for all those reasons that Esther had taken the blow meant for Tres. She would not stand idly by and watch while the only chance Abel had at companionship was taken apart by his very hands.

_Nightroad Shinpu… I don't regret… anything. _

Esther felt her consciousness and train of thought slipping away. It had to be the sedatives and painkillers… She'd felt pain so of course the medics had so generously given her another dose.

_Please… be safe._ She prayed, smiling at the familiar voice that vibrated in her ear.

(_"Iron Maiden to Sister Esther. Please respond!"_)

**... to be continued ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I'm incredibly sorry for taking literally forever to continue this fic. Real life just monopolizes my free time and kills any sense of creativity that I may have once had. But THANK YOU very much to everyone who took the time to leave me feedback on this… and who still might be interested in me continuing it. It still has a long way to go, and I can't make any promises on when I'll be able to complete it… but I'll keep trying to work on it so long as people are still reading it.

Many hugs of gratitude for your kind words and patience!

**PART 8  
**

"Caterina-sama." The transparent image of Sister Kate materialized behind the Duchess Caterina Sforza in a whisper of energy. She took note of how the leader of AX stood pensively by the full-length window, regarding the scenery below from behind one of the heavy curtains.

"Sister Kate." Caterina turned from the window, her long thick blond curls bouncing over her shoulder, to give the nun her full attention. She relaxed her posture and patiently waited for her old friend to report.

"We just received a transmission from Sister Esther's communicator."

Caterina frowned deeply, narrowing her eyes at the way Sister Kate had phrased what could have been good news. "I take it that the communication did not come from Sister Esther herself."

"Unfortunately, I must burden you with more bad news."

"Go on." Absently, Caterina straightened the delicate monocle over her right eye and braced herself for what Sister Kater had to say.

"Sister Esther is currently in the care of the St. Malcolm II Hospital, quite a distance from her last known location. One of the medics responded to my communication attempt, explaining that Sister Esther is in no condition to do so herself. She suffered extensive injuries and underwent a very length operation."

This was definitely not going to be a pleasant afternoon. Caterina pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly to ward off a migraine headache. Now she had three M.I.A. (missing in action) operatives and one in the hospital. Just what the hell was going on over there?!

"Is she expected to make a full recovery?"

Sister Kate hesitated before softly saying, "They aren't sure at this point."

"Have you made any progress with the whereabouts of Kresnik, Gunslinger, or Dandelion?" She quickly changed the subject lest her heart become distracted with Esther's misfortune, drawing away her attention from the current dilemma of recovering three of her most valuable agents. With Sister Kate, Caterina didn't feel obligated to explain her motives or feelings. She took it for granted that Sister Kate understood her well enough to proceed without having to voice them.

"I'm sorry, but we are still unable to get any readings in that area. It's as if any signal or radio transmission within that forested region gets swallowed up. We have no way of determining where to begin searching for them. From their last known coordinates, they could have gone off in any direction within miles and we wouldn't be able to track them until they came within the outskirts of what appears to be an invisible dome."

"Lost technology?" Caterina raised a finely sculpted eyebrow and pondered the implications of such a development.

"Perhaps."

"I am very wary on sending more agents into that vicinity without first receiving input from the ones that I currently have in there." She returned her attention to the window, watching the black rain clouds gather along the horizon. The sun had made an appearance earlier that morning but had quickly fled from the promising forecast of a thunderstorm. If anything happened to her agents due to this mission, she would have no choice but to take full responsibility. Why was the weather able to so accurately mimic her inner turmoil? And what on earth had become of Abel and Tres? "Alternatives?"

"None at the moment, I'm afraid. The area in question is impenetrable. It's like one gigantic blind spot."

"Which agents are currently unassigned?"

"The Professor and Mistress are both awaiting assignments."

Caterina forced herself not to sigh. She knew that both agents were probably well apprised of the situation and awaiting her orders. In all practicality, she couldn't afford to send in more agents and risk compromising her secret unit with such a high profile mission. There were already four agents involved. To involve yet another two... But what choice did she have? Abel was a personal and dear friend. Tres was her loyal bodyguard. Sister Esther had already fallen in battle, but the 'how' or 'why' were completely unclear. Leon did have his faults as a rogue agent - and bore the reputation of a scoundrel to any nun that he had tried to sway into his bed - but he was still a damn good operative!

Steeling herself against the guilt of being forced to make such a decision, Caterina swiveled around, her face an authoritative mask. "Dispatch the Professor and Mistress immediately. Ensure that they are aware that this is a highly sensitive mission and that their primary goal is to find and recover our missing agents first and foremost. However, they should prepare themselves for battle if they do encounter the enemy."

"Understood, Caterina-sama." Sister Kate nodded, accepting her dismissal when Caterina lowered her head resignedly, and phased out.

After Sister Kate's disappearance, Caterina let out the sigh that she'd been holding in and felt her neck muscles tense up. If she was allowing her emotions to guide her decision-making and had just sent two more of her trusted friends into a dangerous predicament, she wouldn't have to wait long before suffering the consequences of her actions.

**xoxo**

Tres was still 4.25 minutes away from regaining full control over the lower portion of his body when he was suddenly dumped unceremoniously onto a prickly bush that had been blocking their path. His arms reflexively braced his upper body from making contact with the unfriendly foliage, but his legs were still inoperative so he was unable to climb out of the tangle of spiny branches and vines that he'd become tangled in. He was about to demand an explanation as to why Abel had suddenly released him when he heard a harsh crash behind him.

"Abel!" Tres pushed himself up with his arms and shot a quick look over his shoulder. Abel had collapsed from over-exertion and was lying facedown on the mucky dirt trail that he had been walking on. His silver hair trailed over his face and shoulders in unruly waves, tangling in the damp earth. From his vantage point, Tres could not see anything other than Abel's slightly parted lips. "Abel, are you injured? Response required." No response was forthcoming so Tres assumed that Abel had passed out. An alarming revelation considering their current status. Tuning his enhanced auditory senses to their maximum settings, he was able to hear Abel's labored breathing, punctuated by unconscious gasps of pain.

To make matters worse, the clustering rain clouds were accumulating overhead, indicating that yet another downpour was on its way. If luck continued to fall through the cracks, the angry formation of black-grey clouds would lead to a full-gale storm instead of an innocent shower.

3.80 minutes to go.

"Abel, I advise that you..." Tres clamped his mouth shut and directed his attention back to the heavily wooded area that they'd come from. Somewhere a twig snapped and a heavy weight carefully eased forward, through the mud. Quiet, stealthy... but for Tres, the enemy might as well have been an elephant. His eyes jerked reflexively to the side and his upper body twisted, right arm thrusting upwards to deflect the muzzle of a gun.

Dark eyes smoldered furiously as Leon backed off a few steps but kept his gun trained on Tres' forehead. He spared Abel's prone form a cursory glance before addressing Tres. "You've got five minutes. Now, you either give me a damned explanation for the shit that went on yesterday or I'm gonna have to blow your friggin' head off. And if I don't like your explanation... well, I'll shoot the crap out of you all the same." Leon tapped his foot on the ground and waited, daring Tres to move. "I don't give a shit that you're a cyborg. Right now, you're a walking corpse living on borrowed time."

"Nightroad Shinpu was not responsible for his actions," Tres began, reasoning that it would be more productive to secure Abel's protection before he attempted to defend his own position. "He has become the target of an unidentified vampire that has attacked him on two separate occasions - the second you witnessed for yourself."

"_That_ was Abel acting out the part of the victim?!" Leon roared furiously. "I didn't see anyone targeting that annoying whiner."

"He was under the influence of some form of mind control."

"And that _mind control_ made him do what he did to Esther?" He asked sarcastically, his every word dripping with hatred. This was sounding like a load of bullshit. Leon hated to listen to liars and he would have blasted Tres full of holes if it hadn't been for his own intelligence kicking in. He knew that Tres had been programmed to avoid lying and, at all costs, avoid defecting to the enemy's side. But none of what Leon had seen nor heard made an ounce of sense. Whereas Tres was a mass of unintentional insensitivity – of which he couldn't be held responsible for because he'd been programmed to be emotionless – Leon was passion and rage personified. His emotions ruled him and seeing Esther reduced to a comatose state had just about broken what little self control that he had left.

"Negative."

Leon wondered if he had heard that correctly. Tres was going to dispense with the act and let Abel sink on his own? "So Abel was acting on his own?"

"Negative."

Leon blinked in confusion. "Which is it?" He demanded to know.

"Negative – The mind control did not coerce Nightroad Shinpu into attacking Sister Esther Blanchett. Negative – Nightroad Shinpu was not acting of his own volition. What happened to Sister Esther Blanchett was unfortunate but not intentional. The enemy had attempted to pit Nightroad Shinpu against me. Nightroad Shinpu was struggling against the mind control and showing signs of awareness when Sister Esther Blanchett misinterpreted his actions and stepped into the line of fire. Her subsequent injuries were a direct result of her ill-timed interference. At no point in time did Nightroad Shinpu consider harming his fellow colleague."

The weapon in Leon's fist wavered but remained level, even as the first raindrops splattered onto the shiny metal to trickle over his knuckles. "Okay, suppose that I buy your story about Abel and the mind control, what were you doing clinging to him like a jealous bulldog?"

45 seconds.

"Reference unclear."

"Why did you attack me in defense of Abel? What the hell was that shit about your primary objective being to protect him?"

"That information is classified."

"By whose command?"

Tres' targeting eye flashed red. "That is also classified."

22 seconds.

"You know what? I think your explanation stinks. Why don't I just wake up sleeping beauty here and see if his story matches yours? Abel was never good at lying."

In the blink of an eye, Tres was standing nose-to-nose with Leon, his grip on the gun forcing it above their heads. "System reboot successful. All functions have been fully restored."

"You either let go of the gun or I'm gonna ram it up your ass!" Leon increased his hold on the gun, refusing to let Tres pull it away.

"If it is your desire to conduct an interrogation, I would advise that you do so without the intimidation of your weapon."

With one solid movement, Tres seized control of the gun, tore it from Leon's grasp and threw it into the bushes. Leon reacted stunned, curious as to why Tres hadn't just used the gun on him.

"Dandelion, you are currently identified in my database as an ally. Unless you wish for that classification to become obsolete, I would recommend that you cooperate. Nightroad Shinpu has been violently attacked and is still recovering both physically and mentally. I will not allow you to damage him further with your hostile form of questioning."

Leon rubbed the rain out of his eyes to seriously notice Abel for the first time. His comrade's back was exposed in places where his cloak and undergarments had been torn away. His pale flesh was riddled with deep cuts and open wounds, bruises marred his thin arms, and what remained of his uniform overall left very little to the imagination.

"He requires assistance. If you are unwilling to aid us, you are a liability."

Was it perhaps Leon's imagination? He could have sworn that he heard a sliver of anger darken Tres' tone.

"We have no use for liabilities." Tres moved away from Leon to kneel down to Abel's now shivering form. The rain was just going to make matters worse. He pressed his palm to Abel's forehead and registered an unnaturally cold body temperature. If he didn't find some means of warming Abel up, and quick, pneumonia would become a frightening possibility. His fingers combed through the maze of silver hair, brushing it out of Abel's face that was now devoid of any color. Very carefully, he lifted Abel into his lap and held him tightly, transferring his own artificially generated body heat to the slim body that continued to shiver.

After a moment of watching Tres holding Abel in what he figured to be a mock embrace, Leon begrudgingly unclasped his jacket and cape, crouching down to place the heavy material over Abel's unconscious body. Tres shot him a questioning look, completely out of character for the cyborg. "He looks like shit," Leon muttered, beginning to doubt his original accusations. "If he freezes to death out here, Caterina will have me beheaded."

"It is advisable that we find shelter in order to formulate a strategy and allow Nightroad Shinpu to recuperate." Tres wrapped Leon's donated clothing around Abel's goose bump covered flesh, doing his best to conceal all that was exposed.

"We're gonna need a fire." Leon began to briskly rub his bare arms as the frigid rainwater continued to bathe his skin in liquid ice. "Damn, it's cold!"

"I recommend that we continue to the bottom of this incline and locate a spot where we will be able to mask the smoke from the fire you intend to create." Tres lifted Abel off of the ground and headed in the direction he had indicated. "And do not forget to recover your firearm before leaving this area," he reprimanded when Leon looked as if he'd be moving on without it.

"Prick!" Leon muttered underneath his breath and trudged into the soggy bushes, picking up his gun from where it had fallen onto a patch of grossly deformed mushrooms. He disdainfully brushed the guck off of the handle before stuffing it into the waistband of his pants and breaking into a job to catch up with Tres. "So that bastard vampire is still after Abel?" He called out conversationally as he stumbled through the pathway that Tres had created in a clumsy, awkward gait.

"Positive."

"What does he want with Abel?"

"Unable to formulate a conclusive response."

"So uh... where did Abel get those scratches?" Leon asked nonchalantly, referring to the wounds on Abel's back that were far from mere scratches. He could pretty much guess that the vampire he had encountered back in the church was responsible for the bloody mess focusing around Abel's pale shoulder blades. What he really wanted to know was what form of torture had caused those injuries.

Tres cast a stone-cold glare over his shoulder before responding to Leon's lack of sensitivity. "His wings were crushed, snapped, and twisted beyond recognition while he had assumed the Kresnik form. Due to an unpredictable reaction to the attack, he retained the injuries after reverting to his current state."

"By that vampire leader?" This time Leon's voice was much lower, much more serious.

"Positive. His motives towards Abel appear to shift from obsessive to destructive."

"Sick bastard!" Leon cursed, feeling sorry for Abel despite their differences. There was no longer any question about him believing Tres' story. He'd seen Abel in battle numerous times in the past. While transformed into Kresnik, Abel was capable of enduring or dishing out just about anything, bouncing back the next day to his regular annoying self. This was the first time that Leon had seen Abel sporting any kind of injuries. Maybe he would feel better if he checked out Abel's back for himself. After all, what could a cyborg as frigidly mechanical as Tres understand about the human body and any trauma inflicted onto it?

And on top of that... Leon's train of thought came to a dead stop. "What did you say?"

"I gave your question a response."

"Oh nooo you don't! Don't play games with me. I heard what you said just the now. You said 'Abel' instead of 'Nightroad Shinpu'. Well, isn't that a first!"

"I fail to see the relevance of such an observation to our current mission." Tres attempted to continue forward but was stopped by Leon who bodily blocked his path.

"You _never_ call any of us by our first names. Not even Esther. You always gotta add in the 'Sister' or whatever title fits the situation. Since when did the relationship between you and Abel get so cozy?"

Shifting Abel in his arms to better support his neck, Tres regarded Leon for a moment before choosing to walk around him. "Dandelion, your suspicions are well justified given the circumstances. However, our current task is to protect Nightroad Shinpu from further harm, originating from either the enemy or the elements. I would advise that you concentrate on fulfilling your duties prior to satiating your personal curiosity."

Having been put in his place with the mentioning of obligations and duty, Leon set his mouth into a firm line and bitterly trailed behind Tres. He would have his answers soon enough.

**xoxo**

"It's such a shame." An elderly woman with her thick graying hair tucked into a bun stood beside the deathly still form of Esther Blanchett. She jotted down a few scratchy notes onto the progress report attached to her clipboard and sighed. "Such a young pretty thing to be cooped up in here all day."

The middle-aged doctor frowned as he regarded the redhead lying immobile under the pristinely bleached white sheets. "I think that the most disturbing thing is the way in which she was attacked. We've heard stories regarding vampires and... monsters... but this is the first time that I've witnessed something so unspeakably violent."

The elderly nurse bent over to prop up Esther's pillows some more. "The Vatican has been contacted and they promised to come and collect her soon. Her misfortune has caused a great deal of worry and grief I'm certain."

As he lifted up the blankets to check on Esther's bandages, the doctor's usually positive speech became even darker. "What if those monsters return for her?"

"They wouldn't do that... would they? I mean... this is a _hospital_."

"Don't be too sure. If those monsters had any respect whatsoever, they would not have attacked a helpless nun." The doctor looked up suddenly as two clicking heels came to rest just inside the doorway. He stared, his mouth gaping open, as a very shapely dark-haired nun strutted into the room. However, her disturbed expression did not fit in with her gifted beauty. Neither did the well-groomed man who entered the room behind her, casting his gaze on Esther.

"We've been dispatched from the Vatican to bring Sister Esther home," Noelle Bor, AKA Mistress, approached the doctor but walked right past him to make herself comfy at Esther's bedside.

"Well...err, that is if she is in any condition to be moved..." William Walter Wordsworth, AKA Professor, added.

"At this moment, I would not advise it."

"Hmmm... what could have caused such an injury, I wonder." Noelle murmured this to herself but she was unable to mask the sudden pained look her eyes took on.

"A scythe," the doctor answered swiftly, his tone harsh with disbelief. "The shape and size of it were grotesquely large. It's a miracle that Sister Esther survived at all."

Scythe?

Noelle traded a look with William that meant that they knew fully well who was capable of conjuring up a scythe of that description. But to use it on Esther? What on Earth could have provoked Abel into attacking Esther? Surely there had to be some sort of mistake.

"We'd like to take a look at the... uh.. weapon." William chewed on his lower lip and prayed that all of this would not lead back to one of their most trusted comrades.

**... to be continued ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Thanks so much to my latest reviewers for encouraging me to continue with this story. I'm still amazed that people are actually reading this after all this time. To show my appreciation, I'm trying to update this fic semi-regularly. **

**In this part, I've changed the spelling of Kresnik to Krusnik. Although the original Japanese sources were using the former in reference to a mythological Slovenian vampire hunter, the latter is the pronunciation that is used in the original novels, manga, and anime, so… I've decided to switch to Krusnik from now on.**

**Part 9**

"Was it really necessary to close all the blinds and turn off all the lights, Noelle-kun?" William blinked into the darkness and strained his eyes to see where his comrade had gotten to. He could hear her muttering to herself and make out her light, even breathing, but he couldn't see a darned thing.

"I see better in the dark," Noelle belatedly answered, taking a few deep breaths to brace herself against what she was about to do. At the moment, she couldn't see any better than William could. As uneasy as the darkness made her feel, lighting up the room with her special powers would take a lot more courage than she believed she had. She knew that when she opened her inner eyes, nothing would have changed from when the last doctor had walked out of the room. Esther would still be lying comatose in front of Noelle, and the remnants of the scythe that had been extracted from the young woman's battered body would not have moved from the table where they had been delicately placed.

"What do you see?"

"Shh!" Concentrating hard, Noelle closed her eyes, willed all of her emotions neutral, and then reopened them.

From across the room, William could see Noelle's eyes glowing and immediately held his tongue from saying anything else. His fists clenched and unclenched in his lap as he faked a gentleman's stately composure. He didn't want to see what Noelle saw, or know what she knew. He wished that he'd been assigned to anything other than this potential tragedy.

The seconds ticked by as Noelle's eyes swept over Esther, and then the shattered scythe. Timidly, at first, she picked up a piece of the scythe and turned it over in her hands. "The colors are all wrong," she gasped, releasing the breath that she'd been holding in.

"Meaning…?" William coaxed gently.

Noelle directed her glowing gaze towards William, paused, and inspected the weapon again to verify what she was psychically reading from it. "If Abel's intentions towards Esther had been violent in any way, I would be seeing a red or black aura. But… there isn't a trace of either color…"

"What colors do you see?"

"Yellow… purple… spiraling together."

William tensed and leaned forward in his chair. "Doesn't yellow represent physical injuries?"

"Yes. And purple… psychological trauma… But, that's not all. Something is peculiar about Abel's aura. It's almost as if there's a foreign presence lingering nearby. Hmm…" She squinted again in the darkness, frowning when a new color wavered in front of her. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"Amber."

"And that indicates…?" William coaxed patiently.

"Lust or love." Noelle lowered her eyes to Esther and her frown deepened, ignoring William when he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Those feelings hadn't been directed at Esther. And, if not Esther, then who?"

"I'd wager that those feelings that you're perceiving aren't as important as the fact that Abel-kun is injured and possibly being coerced by an unknown variable. That's the only explanation that we can really draw from this, isn't it? If Abel-kun has been psychologically compromised, then isn't it safe to reason that his actions are being controlled by a being with psychic abilities?"

"Yes, that would explain the alien presence that I detected on the edge of Abel's aura."

"Then our only course of action is to pursue Abel-kun and relieve him of that foreign element before he does anymore damage. And, let's hope that Tres-kun and Leon-san are with him. Otherwise, chasing after them one by one is going to be fairly time consuming."

Noelle nodded and shielded her eyes when William got up to open the blinds and turn on the lights. "And, what if Abel-kun uses his Krusnik form against us?" She hastily dropped the scythe fragments back onto the table and brushed her hands off on her nun's habit.

"That's an outcome that we'd better pray we never have to deal with."

**xoxoxo**

From inside Abel's head, a symphony roared, instruments drowned out by a deafening percussion. Growing louder and louder. Images swirled around him, enveloped him in their wild movements and began to drag him downwards. Plummeting towards the earth. Closer and closer. Faster and faster. Blue. Green. White. Swirling together, coalescing into a dizzying mess of colors and textures.

_Let go! Let me go! I have to break free… I have to…_

"Tres-kun!" Abel gasped, struggling to return to the air, pulling against the gravity that anchored him in the opposite direction.

"Abel, cease your movements immediately. I have made no attempt to injure you, therefore I do not understand why you continue to struggle."

_Tres…? You didn't leave me. _

Abel regained consciousness abruptly in a panicked state. He opened his eyes but saw nothing. He blinked but could not clear the pitch black nothingness that swam before him. "Tres-kun!"

From somewhere in the inky mist, Tres' strong hand clasped onto Abel's wrist, halting his flailing gesture of desperation. "A storm is passing by overhead. I predict that we will be without light for another hour and a half. There is nothing wrong with your eyesight."

Abel collapsed back into Tres' arms, willing himself to take a few deep breaths and relax. The roar of fat, heavy, rain pellets splashing onto the roof above them droned out Abel's train of thought. Where were they? What had happened? Why was it still raining? How much time had passed? They needed to keep going… Escape before Decinthe found them.

"Tres-kun…"

"I strongly recommend that you remain still and conserve your energy. Your energy levels are far below normal. There was a fire two-point-four-five hours ago, but it became necessary to extinguish it before the smoke accumulated. Are you cold?"

"A little…"

Tres wrapped his arms tighter around Abel from behind and pressed a brief kiss to the human's temple. In the same area that Leon had pistol whipped Abel. It still stung. "I require you to listen carefully and obey," Tres said quickly and urgently. "Dandelion will be returning soon so there is not much time."

"Dandelion!?" Abel tensed all over.

"It was necessary to enlist his services for the remainder of our mission. Although I have repaired most of the damages that I incurred back at the church, I am still operating at only eighty-five percent efficiency. Dandelion is not aware of this, but you need to be. I am still fully capable of protecting you from Dandelion, so if he were to try to hurt you, I would delete him without any hesitation. However, there is only a thirty-two percent chance that I will be able to defend you from the vampire group that we are currently evading. I cannot risk your safety on such a low percentage of success."

"But, Leon-san believes that I attacked Esther-san with the intent to kill. You saw how he reacted… Tres-kun, please, let's just go before he comes back. I can still fight. As Krunik…"

"No." Tres began to gently stroke Abel's cool cheek in a futile attempt to pacify him. "Krusnik is something that must be discussed. It is inadvisable for you to transform again until we have eliminated the enemy."

"We must leave here," Abel pleaded, his expressive blue eyes filling with tears. "You heard what Leon-san called me. He will kill me at the first opportunity he gets."

_I'm nothing but a monster in Leon's eyes. I deserve it… for what I've done… but I can't bear the thought of being without Tres. What if Leon convinces Tres to abandon me?_

"Abel," Tres' tone became softer, more intimate. "I will not let him hurt you. Do you understand? Response required."

"I believe you, but…"

"That is all I require. Now, I request permission to kiss you while we are still alone."

Abel sighed in exasperation, shifting to look up in the direction of Tres' face. He could barely make out Tres' targeting eye in the absence of any light sources, but he was fairly certain that Tres was having no problem observing him. How he wished that he had Tres' night vision. "Tres-kun, it's slightly outdated – and unnatural – to request to kiss me every time you desire to do so."

"Negative. I have no desires." Tres pulled Abel closer and brushed his lips over Abel's trembling ones. "Are you afraid of nervous? Clarification required."

"Nervous."

"Understood." Tres slowly sealed his lips over Abel's, firming up the pressure as he slipped his tongue into the warm mouth beneath him. The sensations that ignited his artificial synaptic responses were the same as before, and yet, somehow different. This kiss was more confident and, at the same time, gentler than their previous ones had been. The passion was still there, but this time patience made Tres coax a reaction out of Abel. Tres' tongue slid alongside Abel's, just as his fingers wove through the long strands of his partner's silky, silver hair. When Abel moaned, Tres pressed a bit harder against him, kissing him with a burning urgency that he hadn't the programming to understand.

The kiss ended wetly, with Tres drawing his lips over Abel's cheek, experimentally kissing him there before moving to his exposed throat. Abel gasped and moaned louder, indicating that he was very sensitive in that area. Tres continued to kiss down Abel's pale throat, moving back up to his neck and then nipped teasingly at his ear.

"What are we?" Tres breathed into Abel's ear, his voice a husky whisper that sent shivers down the human's spine.

"W—what do you mean?" Abel's words broke off into a whimper when Tres began to trace his tongue along that same ear.

"How do we categorize this relationship? Colleague is inappropriate. Partner is inadequate. What are we?" Tres repeated, sounding like the answer meant the world to him.

"You said that I belong to you, Tres-kun. That is true. I am yours… whatever you wish to call _this_ is up to you."

"I wish to classify our relationship as lovers. That is how humans refer to this type of sexual interaction."

Abel found himself blushing at the forceful way that Tres declared them lovers. He said nothing to contradict Tres because it was what he had always wanted. Tres was just better at voicing his _requirements _while Abel lacked the courage or aggressiveness to pursue what he desired.

Tres kissed Abel one last time before straightening up and pushing Abel back into his lap.

"Dandelion, you have returned. You are twelve minutes ahead of schedule." Tres announced robotically.

"Yeah, well, that's because you doubted my hunting skills. It doesn't take two hours to hunt, kill, de-feather, and clean a bird."

Not being able to see Leon did nothing to alleviate Abel's fear and anxiety. Hearing that forceful voice boasting about his hunting prowess was enough to make Abel cringe and shrink away from him.

"How's four eyes doing?"

"Nightroad Shinpu has yet to regain consciousness," Tres blatantly lied, his unwavering gaze targeted on Leon. "But he does require warmth and nourishment if he is to survive in this environment."

"So, I'll build a fire and roast this fine bird. And then, you've both got a helluva lot of explaining to do."

_To be continued…_

**If you're still reading this fanfic, please leave feedback and let me know what you thought of this part. It'll help inspire me on the direction that this story takes in the future.**


End file.
